sueños de un asesino
by salem misao
Summary: el clan de vampiros y licanos se ve envuelto en la lucha por el liderazgo, el joven lider vampiro no solo batalla contra el Yoko licano, sino que tambien contra su unico amigo shun x hyoga, ademas kurama yu yu hakusho y kaiba yu gi oh XDD
1. el nuevo

Sueños de un asesino Capitulo 1 El nuevo 

Era un día claro en la escuela Cardenal, el movimiento del alumnado era agitado, la campana ya había sonado y todos se apuraban para ingresar a clases, después de todo nadie quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Cruzando hacia la escuela, un joven corría apresurado, sus cabellos café claro ondulaban desordenados por la suave brisa de verano, los rayos del sol provocaban en su cabello un leve color verde en ellos, delante del corría otro joven más musculoso y mayor que el anterior, voltea para apresurar al menor:

Vamos!! APRESÚRATE SHUN!! Ya tocaron el timbre

ya voy nii-san

Ambos eran hermanos aunque no lo parecían, el menor, delgado y callado, el mayor fuerte y rudo, el pequeño ingresaría hoy a clases en esa escuela, el mayor ya llevaba un año allí. Al pequeño se le cayo un cuadernillo en la calle, pero al regresar a buscarlo, un auto freno de improviso frente a este:

SHUN!! ¿Estas bien hermano? (se agacha hacia él)

Si..sii...ikki estoy bien ( se levanta del suelo)

Del auto que aun se encontraba frente a ellos, salió del asiento del pasajero, un muchacho, alto de cabello rubio, que brillaba como el oro, sus ojos celestes se posaron él los ojos verdes- azulados, del que se encontraba frente a su auto:

¿Estas bien?,¿ No te paso nada, Cierto? (Una voz grave, pero dulce pregunto al asustado pequeño)

...no, estoy bien, gracias (nerviosamente esbozo una dulce sonrisa, que no paso inadvertida para su interlocutor)

me alegro, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte

no, no fue su culpa, fui yo el que se detuvo frente a usted

(colocando su brazo en el hombro del pequeño, como si lo ahorcara de juego) fue culpa del distraído de mi hermano, lo lamento (dirigiéndose a shun) ahora vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa

lo lamento, nii-san

bueno debemos irnos, adiós

entonces adiós, espero no haberles causado problemas

no, espero no haberselos... (no pudo seguir porque su hermano lo arrastro hasta la entrada de la escuela)

ikki, dejo a shun en la oficina para averiguar cual letra le tocaría, luego se dirigió a este. Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de lo que seria su salón, alguien le abrió la puerta desde adentro. Ambas miradas se mantuvieron fijas durante un rato, hasta que el de los ojos celestes, le dirigió la palabra, con el mismo tono de hace un rato:

Nos volvemos encontrar, y creo que seremos compañero de curso, mi nombre es Hyoga Cygnus (le estira la mano atentamente) ¿y el tuyo cual es?

Eh... yo soy, shun... Shun Phoenix, es gusto conocerte (le da la mano)

La sensación en ese momento fue extraña, ambos sintieron un calor muy agradable y reconfortante, se sentían seguros resguardados, era muy agradable, se dejaron llevar por esa sensación hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro grito:

- SHUN!!!! Mira somos compañeros!!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente, al momento que un extraño joven estrujaba a shun, porque trataba de abrazarlo, pero tanto entusiasmo aplastaba al susodicho. El joven tenia un rostro alegre, su piel oscura y cabello castaño oscuro, contrastaba en exceso con la piel de porcelana de shun, este con el poco aire que tenia se dirigió a este:

ho...la..seiya, ...pue..des...soltarme

claro amigo (lo suelta, y este recobra la respiración)(hyoga sonríe divertido al ver la escena, provocando que shun se sonroje, seiya, al ver al rubio se le acerca)

tu quien eres?

Soy hyoga cygnus, y tu? ( pregunta aun sonriente)

Holaaa hyoga!! Soy Seiya Pegasus, y este es mi amigo shun

Si, lo conozco

Este.. bien, por que no mejor nos sentamos (dice shun levantándose del suelo, donde estaba, recuperando el aire)

Seiya, se sentó al lado de shun e hyoga detrás de estos. No paso nada interesante, la profesora se presento y dio las informaciones pertinentes para los nuevos estudiantes. Al recreo, hyoga salió rápidamente, mientras seiya hablaba con unas compañeras, shun siguió a hyoga:

hyoga! (le llamo corriendo detrás del) oye, espera corre muy rápido (este se detuvo y voltio para hacer frente al pequeño, su mirada no era aquella serena y amable, que le había mostrado cuando lo conoció y presento, esta era fría, calculadora y seria, este cambio tan radical asusto al pequeño, hyoga al percatarse, le dedico, una sonrisa y lo miro de manera amable y cálida)

shun, quieres acompañarme al kiosco a comprar

eh... si (lo mira desorientado, pero luego le sonríe amablemente) oye hyoga, te importaría contarme algo sobre ti, como para conocernos

si, no hay problema, a ver... mh... vivo con mi padre como a 15 minutos de aquí, no tengo hermanos, y mis padres están divorciados, no sé que más puedo contarte, y tu

Yo, este... vivo algo lejos de aquí, en unos edificios, vivo con una tía y mi hermano ikki, que es mayor que yo, y.. Eso, pero dime, ¿tienes novia o algo así?

No, la verdad... bueno no importa , y tu?

No, tengo mala suerte con las chicas, es que soy muy timido y torpe, asi que no, pero dime, algo ibas a decirme

Es que no se como lo tomaras, es algo muy serio para mi

Vamos puedes confiar en mi, dimelo (le sonrie)

Es que la verdad, yo estoy esperando amor de verdad, no una relacion vanal donde solo sea atraccion fisica, sino una donde ambos nos amemos de verdad

(lo mira curioso) oh...no sabia que eras tan profundo, es muy lindo que desees el amor verdadero, pero si no intentas una relacion vanal ¿cómo sabras la diferencia entre esta una de verdad?, ese es un inconveniente

pero, yo sabre cuando amo de verdad

y si esa persona no te ama

(hyoga lo mira sorprendido) entonces, estare acabado

ah...(lo mira con cara preocupada)no , no seas tan radical, no es para tanto, tal vez te sentiras mal, pero tu vida seguira

no, dejare de ser el hyoga que conoces, si eso ocurre

pero, si ni siquiera te conozco bien (hyoga lo mira entristecido) yo...este, aun no te conozco, pero lo hare y entonces seremos buenos amigos, no te parece (rie nervioso)

si, tal vez (mira, el piso y su tono de voz se nota triste) la verdad, muchos me han dicho que me aman, pero no es verdad, los confunde las apariencias, no me conocen de verdad, no saben quien soy yo, como me pueden amar, sino no me conocen

bueno...el amor, es algo complejo, y no necesariamente logico, asi que no debe ser ese un impedimento

osea, que es posible que con solo ver a una persona la ames, aunque no la conozcas

si, pero creo que igual debes hablar con ella, y saber un poco, mira como tu y yo, no nos conocemos, sin embargo sabemos algo y hemos hablado, yo al menos, puedo conocer a alguien con solo hablar un poco con el, asi puedo saber su forma de razonar, y con eso me basta

ya veo, (sonrie para si mismo) dime que quieres comprar

eh!..que cosa?

Es que ya estamos en el kiosko, a caso no lo notaste

Ah..jaja , no me habia dado cuenta

Shun sentio algo estraño en ese momento como si algo asechara. En un arbol una persona observa al pequeño...

To continued...


	2. el clan

capítulo 2

el clan

hyoga...(tembloroso) no sientes algo extraño

ehh...de que hablas shun? (se voltea a verlo) yo no sien..(comienza a buscar algo en su bolsillo y saca un celular) este.. espérame si?

Ahh... sí, por supuesto

Se aleja de shun y procede a contestar la llamada, shun aun se siente incomodo por esa presencia y va en busca de aquello que lo perturba. Se acerca a una de las paredes de terminación del liceo y mira fijo a un árbol que allí se encontraba.

sal en este minuto (la voz se torna grave y fría)

baja una mujer de cabello largo y rubio vestida de negro y rojo, un corsé rojo y una falda de encaje negra. Al bajar se arrodilla frente a shun y se dirige a él sin verlo a los ojos.

lo siento, señor, pero el señor me pidió que le vigilara, lo lamento mucho

bueno, no es tu culpa, June, pero dile que hoy pasare a verlo, asi que te prepare una explicación por esta impertinencia

por supuesto que lo haré mi señor, entonces lo estaremos esperando

se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia y sube de nuevo al árbol, para luego desaparecer. Shun regresa donde hyoga, este ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

bien, y que vas a comer shun?

Quiero un calzón roto (con el tono de voz dulce que acostumbra)

En una casa abandonada a las afuera de la ciudad, se ve un grupo que se reúne, no se pueden distinguir amparados por la oscura noche y escasa luz de luna. Se ve dentro una oscuridad inquebrantable, y el olor a humedad es opacado por el olor a el liquido de la vida, el olor a sangre lo impregna todo. Una figura se acerca imponente a al grupo que se reúne, colocándose en medio, dirigiéndose a los demás.

creo que todos saben porque nos reunimos, la amenaza de un nuevo asesino a cubierto nuestra vida (habla una voz ronca y proveniente de una anciano)

pero como es posible si ya los habiamos extinguido (grita uno)

no debemos preocuparnos, lo mataremos

pero si no podemos y el nos extingue ( todos murmuran alarmados)

es patético lo cobardes que son ( una voz grave y fría se impone dejando solo silencio a su paso)

señor, perdone nuestro miedo, pero comprendanos, ( habla el de hace un rato)

je, por supuesto que comprendo, pero realmente creen que el podrá acabar con la especie mas poderosa, somos el clan mas poderoso de entre las especies y clanes demonicos, la unión perfecta entre licántropos y vampiros, somos una especie nueva nacida de una guerra, nos aliamos y ahora somos invencibles!!

¡Jajajaja! (se escucha una risa de entre la gente, todos voltean a ver) es gracioso, dime realmente crees toda la mierda que sale de tu bocota

El joven se enfureció ante este insulto, el otro solo reía sentado en unos escombros. El insultado se calo y con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió.

tal vez tengas razón, y no sean mas que palabras, pero al menos no soy un perrito faldero, Mask

¡jaja!, muy gracioso Shura ( con tono sarcástico) será mejor que le consultemos a Phoenix

si, porque no vas a lamer el piso por donde camino (tono burlón), ese chiquillo no sirve

ja, y si no sirve, porque ahora es tu líder

ya veras ( se abalanza en cima con la intención de golpearlo)

¡deténganse!! (una voz autoritaria ordena) no permitiré conflictos internos

lo lamento señor (dice Mask haciendo una reverencia)

Shura, sabes que si lo deseas podemos volver a combatir y decir el liderazgo

Si señor (dice, humillado ante el recuerdo de una antigua derrota)

Por lo que se, este no es un cazador común

Así es señor Phoenix, creemos que es un asesino de instinto

Asesino...de que? (mask mira confundido)

Un asesino de instinto, es una raza antigua de gente capaz de percibir a los seres con energía demoniaca, o sea seres como nosotros, al sentirse intimidados por estos los matan sin remordimientos, guiados por su instinto animal, descuartizan, degollan, decapitan, etc., todo con sus propias manos, luego no lo recuerdan y viven sin saber lo que son

Uhy... ¡pero que lindo!

Además de eso mask, hemos descubierto que existe otro tipo de asesinos, son los cazadores, estos son entrenados y a diferencia de los asesinos ellos saben que son, estos perciben a un ser demoniaco y luego lo cazan, además estos usan las mismas técnicas, pero además usan armas

eso significa que el cazador que llego es de esos?

Si, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado

( se coloca al medio del grupo que observaba atento la discusión) clan!! Escuchenme, para evitar que alguno de ustedes sea atacado, desde hoy y hasta que sea destruido, todos deberán evitar demostrar su forma verdadera y bajar al mínimo su esencia, así este no nos podrá localizar, yo personalmente me encargare de el, mientras nadie se exponga , bajo ninguna circunstancia,¡ entendido!!

(el clan a coro le responde) si señor Phoenix!!!!

El joven se retira, todos ven como su joven líder se retira, el joven señor shun Phoenix, descendiente del anterior líder, aunque su hermano mayor debería tener este titulo, la sangre humana prevaleció en el dándole el privilegio de ser el lóder, al menor. Este joven demostró su poderío compitiendo con uno de los licanos mas fuerte, Shura, pero este callo bajo la fuerza del joven vampiro, dándole a los de esta especie el mando nuevamente, creando el resentimiento de los licanos. Provocando un sentimiento de odio hacia los vampiros y su líder, especialmente de cierto licano...

To continued...


	3. el cazador

Capitulo 3

El cazador

Un nuevo día se avecinda en la ciudad, mientras un joven despierta de su letargo, apenas abre los ojos y se sienta en su amplia y reconfortante cama. Un sirviente de la casa le trae el desayuno a la cama, y con este le entrega un nota. El joven se alarma al leer su contenido y se apresura en levantarse, corre por la amplia mansión, hasta llegar al escritorio de su padre, abre de golpe la puerta y se dirige a este exaltado:

¡¿qué significa esto?!

Buenos días, hyoga, ¿cómo amaneciste?

No me cambies el tema, quiero saber si lo que dice este papel es cierto

Nuestros investigadores, concluyeron que el clan de licanos se ocultaba en esta ciudad, fue por eso que nos mudamos aquí, y ahora que sabemos su ubicación es momento de que cumplas con tu deber, hijo mío, fuiste entrenado como cazador, y ya es hora que esa inversión rinda frutos

Pero...me estas pidiendo...que mate gente inocente

¡que te quede claro que son demonios, que comen personas¡¡¡¡¡¡

son seres humanos que sufre por ese destino

con mayor razón debes parar su sufrimiento

mhh...no, no lo haré

jajaja... crees que es importante lo que tu quieras, no importa, ya que cuando sientas un licano, lo mataras quieras o no, si sabes que mas te gustara, te gustara tanto que lo volverás a hacer

no, no lo haré, no te daré esa satisfacción( se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse)

no es que me satisfagas, si no que tu instinto lo haga

(sigue caminando sin prestarle atención y sale de la habitación) me voy al liceo

como quieras, hyoga

En la escuela, solo faltan 5 para el ingreso a clases, todo esta algo agitado.

Un lujoso auto se estaciona en la entrada del colegio y el joven Cygnus baja de este, observa por unos minutos a su alrededor esperando verlo, hasta que lo divisa sentado en una banca en el patio, con un grupo de jóvenes semejantes a una pandilla, se acerca a ellos y habla.

tu nombre es ikki no es cierto

(todos guardan silencio y voltean a verlo, el nombrado se levanta de su asiento, mirándolo fijo, y seriamente le responde) nos volvemos a ver, si soy ikki Phoenix

me llamo hyoga Cygnus, necesito hablar contigo

¿y por que lo haría? (habla uno del grupo en tono burlón)

soy compañero de shun

(ikki lo mira de reojo) bien (se vuelve a sentar y hace un ademan de que hyoga se siente, mientras el grupo se aleja) ya estamos solos, ¿de que me querías hablar? ¿Es sobre shun?

La verdad, no, pero necesito preguntarte algo

Habla rucio

Tu padre era... Lexter Phoenix?

Mmhh...¿por qué?

Es...que, mira solo responde

No me vengas a mandar rucio (lo mira con ira)

Tu vida podría correr peligro dependiendo de tu respuesta

(se levanta indignado) ¿quién te crees rucio, en venir a amenazarme?!!

No es una amenaza, es una advertencia

En serio (tono burlón) y si te dijera, que si que es mi padre, ¿qué harías rucio? ¿Golpearme, matarme?

No, me provoques

En ese momento hyoga comenzó a actuar extraño, se levanto y camino hacia ikki, quien lo incitaba a golpearlo. Con un solo movimiento, en el minuto que se paro delante de ikki, lo tomo por el cuello y levanto por sobre su cabeza.

je, crees que una basura como tu me intimida

su voz había cambiado por completo, esta era como un suave susurro profundo e insensible, grave, intimidante y hasta casi excitante. Su mirada se torno sin expresión alguna, vacía, con un brillo frío y despiadado, aquellos ojos celestes, se convirtieron en unos azules profundos sin sentimiento alguno.

Ikki, sintió una sensación antes no experimentada, era miedo, aquel ser que no le permitía respirar, parecía sobrehumano, que no le importaría arrancarle a la cabeza si quisiera, ikki tuvo por primera vez miedo de un ser, que no fuera el mismísimo lexter Phoenix...

To continued...


	4. rosas licanas

  
Capitulo 4 

Rosas licanas

En lujoso auto se desplazaba por las calles de la ciudad, con un destino fijo. dentro de este, se ve a una mujer adulta de unos 40 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, vestida de traje sastre, a su lado se encuentra un joven de 16 años, de cabello rojizo y largo, de ojos esmeralda, de piel blanca y un inconfundible aroma a rosas, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela Cardenal. La mujer le veía preocupada mientras sostenía un bolso, perteneciente al parecer al joven, este no le dirigía la mirada, solo observaba despreocupado por la ventanilla, fue en ese momento que el auto se detuvo.

Shuiichi, hijo, se que no estas contento con tener que vivir aquí, pero sabes que tu padre lo hubiera deseado, tienes un deber que cumplir, y lo sabes

El joven no respondió, solo se limito a tomar el bolso que sostenía la mujer, abrió la puerta y salió, mientras se voltio para cerrarla, observo a la mujer y con una dulce sonrisa, le respondió.

no te preocupes, madre, se muy bien cual es mi deber y cumpliré el deseo de mi padre como sea, además hay que verle el lado positivo al hecho de que ahora vivamos aquí

me alegro hijo que te sientas así, no sabes cuanto me tranquilizas, ahora vete o llegaras tarde a tu nuevo liceo, vete!(hace ademanes con las manos como empujándolo)

(sonríe divertido) ya voy madre, pero supongo que por ser nuevo me perdonaran

aun así no es correcto llegar tarde, adiós hijo, ojalá tengas un buen día

La puerta se cierra y el joven se despide con la mano al auto, que ya se alejaba de allí. Voltio para hacer frente a su nueva vida en esa ciudad, a su nuevo liceo para ser exactos, lo miraba como si fuera la puerta al mismísimo infierno, la verdad había tenido mal experiencia en sus primeros días anteriores, siempre pasaba algo extraño y vergonzoso, y generalmente era al el a quien le pasaban, en fin después de tantas veces uno se acostumbra ¿cierto?. Con estos pensamientos entro, algo desorientado, miraba para todos lados, y sentía la desagradable sensación de que todos te miran como bicho raro. Entonces sintió unos pasos detrás del, pero luego se detuvieron, voltio para hacer frente al que se encontraba a su espalda, vio unos amables ojos verde azulados, que lo observaban con curiosidad. Se fijo un poco en el personaje que lo observaba, era algo mas bajo que el, un poco desarreglado para su gusto, con sus cabellos esparramados en sus hombros, y una agradable sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Luego que el muchacho dejo de observarle, le sonrío y decidió hablarle.

hola, espero no ofenderte, pero ¿estas perdido?

Ehh?...(la pregunta lo descolo un poco, pero coloco una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y de lo más tranquilo respondió) la verdad es que si, soy nuevo y busco el salón de curso...

¿1ºC?, oh? Disculpa (baja la cabeza apenado) continua por favor

¿cómo supiste el curso en que estoy?

Ohm? Acerté? Bah. ! Bueno, es que pareces tener esa edad y... en realidad el curso con menos alumnos es ese así que supuse que deberías estar allí, si te matriculaste hace poco

Je, buen razonamiento...

Shun, mi nombre es shun Phoenix

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la memoria del chico, ¿aquel podría ser hijo del antiguo jefe del clan y uno de los vampiros mas poderosos y despidamos?, no, para serlo debería tener mas o menos 17, si embargo este joven no parecía tenerlos, además de que si lo fuera seria el actual líder del clan...pero aquel joven dulce y tierno, no podría ser un vampiro y menos ser el líder. En estos pensamientos se encontraba Shuiichi, cuando noto que el joven lo miraba curioso, este se había presentado y el en vez de corresponderle aparto la mira y se quedo mudo.

ah! Yo...este...soy Shuiichi Minamino (le da la mano)

mucho gusto shuii...

la presentación se vio interrumpida por una gran cantidad de energía liberada, la forma de esta y su esencia solo podrían provenir de alguien en particular, un asesino de instinto. Lo extraño de esto, es ¿por qué un asesino se mostraría? Claro a menos que se sintiera amenazado por una fuerza sobrenatural, y si fuera así ¿quién lo amenazaba?. Shun, como líder del clan, conocía el trabajo u universidad de cada uno de los suyos, por ende ¿quién podría ser?, shun era el menor de los suyos, era por esto que era tan conflictivo su cargo, hombres adultos no podían tolerar que un joven, un niño para ellos, los gobernara, y menos a un que halla derrotado al licano mas poderoso del clan, esto provocaba una partición dentro de este, los que apoyaba a Shura, que eran casi todos los licanos, que querían a uno de los suyos gobernando, y los que apoyaban a shun solo por ser el heredero de su antiguo líder, lexter Phoenix, que eran casi todos los vampiros, que deseaban la continuidad de su gobierno, ya que al ser un niño pensaban que podrían manejarlo cual muñeco, además de que el cargo era vitalicio a menos que el líder dijese lo contrario, prolongando en extremo su gobierno si comenzó a los 13 años de shun.

Shun se dispuso a movilizarce al lugar en donde se concentraba todo este poder, cuando sin motivo aparente. Comenzó a correr en dirección donde sintió esa fuerza antes de extinguirse, pero un grito que provenía detrás suyo, lo hizo devolverse. Ante el vio a hyoga, pero no el que el conocía, este parecía haber perdido su esencia, era el cuerpo de hyoga, eso no lo dudaba, pero ¿realmente seria su amigo?. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada mas, hyoga desapareció de su vista. Un golpe, luego tinieblas.

-¿señor? Responda por favor

esa voz le parecía familiar, cuando abrió los ojos, noto que se encontraba en la espalda de alguien, pero, ¿qué paso? ¿cómo llego hay? Y lo mas importante ¿qué paso con hyoga?, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas, cuando el que lo cargaba noto que este despertó.

señor, por fin despertó, pense que ese cazador lo había derrotado

¿Mask?, pero...

no debe saber que pasa, le informare. El tardo de Shura lo mando a vigilar, dijo que era para su protección, en fin, la cosa es que el cazador de alguna forma lo localizo, y decidió atacar, a usted y su hermano

¿mi nii-san? Como es posible eso

pero no se preocupe ya esta bien, solo se desmayo, creo que no lo mato ya solo es un humano aunque sea hijo de señor lexter

si, puede ser, pero dime mas

June fue a nuestro refugio a advertirnos del peligro, así que fui en su ...bueno usted comprende, la cosa es que cuando llegue, estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente y del maldito cazador nada

eso significa que no sabes que paso luego que perdí el conocimiento

lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo fue que cayo tan rápido?

No, lo que pasa es que creo que me golpeo por la espalda y no pude pelear

Ese maldito, hijo de la grandi...(se censuro al ver a su señor mirándolo sorprendido) este... es un cobarde al haberlo golpeado por detrás ¿no cree?

¿a dónde me llevas?( dijo al darse cuenta que mas lo cargaba en dirección a su casa)

pues a su casa

no, bájame debo ir al refugio y hablar con el clan

si

shun bajo de mask, que de hecho se le llamaba mascara mortal, pero para acortar este le permitió a su señor llamarlo mask. Mascara mortal, no tenia nombre mas que ese para el clan, aunque ese era un apodo, ninguno sabia su nombre de pila, asi que paso a tener ese como único nombre. Mask era un licano al igual que Shura, pero era muy cercano a los vampiros siendo la mano derecha del difunto lexter Phoenix, dándole su lealtad al joven shun. La historia de Mask no era un cuento de hadas precisamente, sus padres murieron a manos de licanos rabiosos, que era el nombre que recibían los que atacaban humanos indefensos, esta especie( los licanos nobles), aunque llevada por sus instintos, comía carne de animales y los humanos estaban prohibidos, por que se le consideraba canibalismo, después de todo ellos también eran en parte humanos. Mask, solo tenia 5 años cuando quedo huérfano, uno de los licanos rabiosos que los atacaron, lo transformo en uno de ellos, porque al parecer no fue capaz de matarlo. Mask siempre deseo haber muerto aquel día, para no tener que ser mas, uno como los asesinos de sus padres. A los 16 lexter lo invito a su "familia", ósea el clan, debido al resentimiento, no quiso, pero este le dijo que el no era un licano sino un vampiro, fue entonces que accedió, pero ese remordimiento nunca lo abandono, privándolo de pertenecer a los suyos, dándole el titulo, entre los licanos, de "perro de vampiros". Si importarle el rechazo de los licanos, se transformo en la mano derecha del líder vampiro y respetado por los de esa clase. Con la muerte de lexter, Mask, quiso regresarle el favor de haberlo cuidado como un hijo, protegiendo a su sucesor, auto proclamándose "protector y consejero" del actual líder, shun. Aunque Mask es muy fuerte y puede incluso compararse con Shura, este no utiliza su fuerza a menos que el joven se lo dicte o sea por protegerle.

En otra parte, para ser específicos, en una mansión, en los cerros de la cuidad Cardenal, Un joven se encontraba apresado, amarrado a una silla de tortura medieval, en una húmedo y frío sótano. La gran puerta de madera se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz, y con el un joven rubio, que bajo hasta colocarse a su lado, poniéndole el frío filo de su espada en su cuello.

- vaya, pero que sorpresa, si es Shuiichi Minamino en persona y diem ¿como esta tu padre? O lo olvidaba, esta muerto

por fin te encuentro maldito cobarde, no te burles de mi

¿burlarme? Por favor, yo soy un hombre serio

este que me esta amenazando ¿es tu hijo?

¿hyoga? Si, lo es

pues entonces lamento tu perdida

se levanto de un salto de la silla, dejando caer las cadenas que le sujetaban. Su energía comenzó acrecer, provocan que hyoga se colocara en posición de ataque. El cabello de Minamino comenzó a cambiar de color, pornandose en un color plata brillante, sus orbes verdes cambiaron a dorados, y sus orejas se transformaron en las de un zorro. Shuiichi se había transformado en un licano, mitad hombre, mitad zorro. Su cabello plateado, ojos agudos y penetrantes de color dorado, orejas blancas de zorro y una cola de igual color, era lo que se podía ver en vez del joven de cabello rojizo. De su largo cabello saco una rosa roja como la sangre.

jeje...¿creías que esas cadenas evitarían mi transformación?

No, sabia que tarde o temprano, el astuto zorro saldría a jugar

No me molestes asesino, e venido a esta ciudad con el único propósito de vengarme de la muerte de mi padre

Ja, veamos si puedes acabarme, claro si puede derrotar a mi hijo hyoga

No sabes cuanto e esperado este momento, de tenerte en frente mío y poder acabarte

Y tu no sabes cuando e esperado para ver al legendario zorro plateado, yoko kurama...

To continued...


	5. azul profundo

  
Capitulo 5 

Azul profundo

Sentado al lado de la cama de su hermano, shun se encontraba escribiendo en una laptor, mientras esperaba que Ikki despertase, luego de haberse desmayado al faltarle aire, cuando hyoga lo intento ahorcar. Shun se encontraba concentrado en su búsqueda de información, ya que para la sorpresa de este en el centro de reunión del clan, no sabían nada.

(flash back)

Shun llego junto con Mask, había convocado a los ancianos del clan, para averiguar que tanto sabían de estos cazadores. Al llegar abrió las puertas de par en par, y se coloco en el centro del salón, mirando de frente a los duros ancianos.

hoy, hemos sido atacados por el cazador, sin embargo este no me ataco a mi, sino a mi hermano, y no solo eso, sino que tampoco lo mato a el. Ustedes saben algo, que podría ayudarnos(dijo firmemente)

nuestro señor (se paro uno) la verdad, lamentamos el ataque, pero no sabes nada que le pueda ser útil

de que hablan (los miro dudoso)

es que todas las familias de grandes cazadores, ya se exterminaron, no sabes quienes sean estos

... bueno, pues entonces lo descubriré yo solo (se fue sin mas)

(afuera con Mask) dime ¿qué saben?

Al parecer nada

Esos malditos, me están ocultando algo

Posiblemente

Me pregunto como se habrá librado mi padre de ellos

No piense así, ellos respetaban a su padre

Sin embargo a mi no, ¿no es así?

Lamentablemente, ya no tenemos mas fuentes de información...pero...

¿Pero que? Si sabes algo, dímelo (comenzó a sonar a suplica, mas que a una orden)

tal vez el antiguo líder sepa algo

¿Cómo que antiguo líder? Si no lo sabes mi padre esta muerto

no, lo que ocurre es que su padre, luego de que murió, fue reemplazado por otro vampiro, este estuvo hasta que usted asumió, ocurre que el salió de la ciudad, cuando usted llega aquí para pedir el liderazgo, y al que habían dejado al mando, claro que por pedido del consejo de ancianos, fue a Shura, por eso lo tuvo que derrotar a el para tener el cargo, puesto que en ese minuto el era el líder

osea, que existe otro líder, osea el verdadero, Shura era un reemplazo solamente

exacto, es por eso que muchos no le obedecen, porque consideran que usted oficialmente no es el líder

¡Que! (exaltado y dudoso)

claro, porque aun no derrota al líder original

¡y tu no me dijiste nada!

Pero si usted no pregunta

Maldición, osea según las reglas del clan, aun no soy el líder...

(fin del flash back)

Así, que sino derrotaba al líder que aun no regresaba de su viaje, no seria considerado el jefe del clan y estos no le obedecerían. Genial, otro problema mas, no le bastaba con que el "ancianatorio", como era que le decía al consejo de ancianos, pidiera su puesto, sino que además descubrió que no tenia el puesto oficialmente, al menos de que derrotara al actual líder, o que al momento de que este muriera, el consejo lo asignaran a el, cosa que era obviamente imposible, debido al gran cariño que se tenían.

Shun se encontraba investigando en internet, a su querido amigo hyoga y su familia. La verdad, Shun deseaba comprobar si de verdad seria el cazador, no necesariamente por estar allí, debía ser el cazador ¿cierto?. Eso era lo que Shun intentaba auto-converserce, pero le era imposible, la forma en al que actúo Hyoga, era como comúnmente actúan los asesinos de instinto, además la energía provenía de el. Sin embargo, era su amigo y no podía creer que era un maldito cazador, ¿a caso se hizo su amigo únicamente para matarlo a el y a su clan?, no , no podía ser cierto. Además los asesinos no matan porque lo desean, se dejan llevar por su instinto de supervivencia animal, por ende aunque lo fuera no seria su culpa serlo, ni lo que hiciese, puesto que no lo recordaría, pero si era un cazador, estaba entrenado y consiente de su condición, osea pudiera existir la posibilidad de que se le hubiera acercado con la única intención de matarle. La mente Shun iba a mil por hora, ya no sabia que pensar. Se encontraba tratando de hackear la red del liceo, para sacar su expediente, cuando alguien toco la puerta, y luego procedió a entrar a la habitación.

mire lo que encontré señor

espero que sea importante Mask, estoy ocupado (dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla)

mire usted y júzguelo ( le pasa una revista)

(leyendo) los solteros mas ricos y codiciados, de que me sirve esto (lo mira dudoso)

mire al primer soltero

(leyendo) Seto Kaiba, el actual presidente de Kaiba Corp.

Pues alli lo tiene

¿De que hablas? ¿de que me sirve este sujeto a mi?

Este es el vampiro que reemplazo a su padre

¿queréis decir que Seto Kaiba, es a quien debo recurrir?

Pues si, no solo eso también deberá derrotarle para ser el lider

No me estas jodiendo (dijo sin creerle)

Claro, acaso cree que miento, nop, este es el lider

Y..¿qué paso con el?

Debio por asuntos de la compañía salir del pais, y según ea revista el cumpleaños de su hermano menor, Mokuba Kaiba, es dentro de 3 dias

¿Y eso que me interesa?(dijo sin comprender el punto de Mask)

¿que no piensa usted? Creí que era mas ingenioso y despertó, pero erre, pues entonces le explico, Kaiba no se perdería el cumpleaños de su hermano, asi que regresara del extranjero para celebrar a su pequeño

ahhh...ya comprendo, iremos a la fiesta y alli hablaremos con el

veo que por fin se avivo (dijo divertido)

pero que amable, tendremos que asistir a esa fiesta si queremos ver a Kaiba

sip, eso es lo que nos queda

Dejamos a estos dos para ver que a ocurrido, con el susodicho, el joven de ojos azul profundo. En la pista de aterrizaje de un aeropuerto privado, de un avión de ultima generación tambien privado, decencio un joven de un metro ochenta, cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara, y ojos azul profundos, solo lleva una gabardina y su maletin. Este joven en cuestión es recibido por una limosina. Camino a su mansión el presidente de la gran compañía Kaiba, habla con sus consejeros.

me alegro que volviera señor (habla un consejero)

sabes muy bien que volvi por Mokuba, no porque los muy estupidos me solicitaron

señor ya llegamos a Kaiba corp. (habla el chofer)

¿qué significa esto? (mira con odio al consejero)

lo lamento, pero la reunion de consejo es urgente asi que tendra que asistir quiera o no

estos malditos, ojala sea importnate y no me hagan perder el tiempo

le aseguro que no, señor Kaiba

La noche estaba en calma, la fria brisa refrescaba al joven de los cabellos verdes, no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, lo conocia bien, era el cerro de la virgen que se encontraba en el termino de la ciudad, desde alli existia una vista panoramica de la endemoniada ciudad. Ya que Shun no podia dormir de noche, por algo obvio, se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad, si es que no tenia nada mas que hacer en el clan u otro. Estaba sentado en una roca en el borde de la casi punta del cerro (no se como se llama esa parte) si se seguía caminando por un ensortijado camino, llegaba a la cima en si y esta la misma virgen. Miraba toda la ciudad maravillado por el efecto de la luces de esta, y el hermoso brillo que cubria la ciudad, debido a la contaminacion luminica (NA: no jodo aquí en santiago pasa)le gustaba estar alli observando, tratando de aclarar su mente, cuando sintio unos pasos detrás suyo, pero estos pararon cerca de su espalda, fue entonces que una voz muy familiar le hablo.

veo que no soy el unico que viene aquí a pensar

hyoga...(dijo volteando a ver a su amigo)

hola Shun (le dijo sonriendo dulcemente)

etto...yo ya me iba (dijo nervioso )

vamos, acaso me tienes miedo (se acerco a su oido y con un ronroneo dijo)(NA: osea voz sexi, ustedes me entieden) yo no muerdo Shun

ahhh(se puso rojo, pero parecia incluso como si le fuera a prender en llamas la cabeza) yo... etto...

quedate un rato con migo, ¿qué te cuesta? Hasta te puede gustar

yo... no gracias jejej (rio nervioso)

¿por qué no? ¿acaso no somos amigos?

Si lo somos...(comenzo a retroceder conforme Hyoga avanzaba)

Entonces ¿por qué no quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo?

Es que no es eso, es que...

(voltio dandole la espalda a Shun) Me da verguenza y nose si decirtelo, si se me nota no levanto la mirada, y me derrito si te tengo cara a cara, si te encuentro a solas vuelvo a creer en Dios

ahh?(dijo confundido)eso, es ...

una declaracion de amor

0.0 whats?

La verdad, Shun, me e dado cuenta en este tiempo que hemos sido amigos, que creo que me...

No, no digas nada, por favor (dijo alzando las manos frenetico)

Pero yo...quiero decirte que—

(shun pone su mano sobre boca de Hyoga)no, tu no tienes nada que decirme, porque ya me fui..

Shun salio corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Fue entonces que Hyoga comenzo a perseguirlo. Ambos corrian a una velocidad increible por el ensortigado camino del cerro, fue entonces que Shun, para su mal suerte, tropezo cayendo de lleno contra el duro suelo de tierra y roca, Hyoga se detuvo ante el pobre chico que se encontrab todo magullado y raspillado.

no entiendo por que huyes, no te hare nada que tu no quieras

se agacho hasta shun, rodeo su cintura con su brazo, y con que tenia libre tomo su menton, acercandolo hasta sus labios, para posteriormente...

- shun, shun!, despierta (grita ikki desde su cama)

ohh, fue un sueño, o una pesadilla? (dice confundido despertandose)

¿se puede saber que haces dormido a los pies de mi cama?

Este, yo...¿queres comer?, bueno ahora hago el desayuno (dice mientras corre fuera de la habitacion de ikki)

Y yo pense que no podia ser mas raro ¬¬U

(fuera de la habitacion de ikki y de camno a la cocina) pero el sueño para extraño, no se como no me di cuenta que lo era, debi suponerlo cuando Hyoga comezo a cantar una cancion de los babasonicos, ni modo, sera mejor que haga el desayuno y me olvide de hyoga.

Señor!. (habla de lejos) lo buscan en la puerta

Ya voy Mask, ¿me pregunto quien sera?

Se acerca a la dichosa puerta y alli lo ve, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando el techo, mientras le esperaba, tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados, demasiado ajustados, y una polera sin mangas ajustada, dejando notar los marcados musculos de quien la usaba. Miro de reojo y al notar su presencia se paro frente a el, levantando la mano en un gesto de saludo, mientras sonreia:

hola shun .

ahhhhh!!!! Hyoga!!!!

Si, ¿cómo estas?, espero no te moleste que hay venido de visita n.n

No...no como crees (dice llorando a mares como esto T.T)

Ejem...(dice por lo bajo) ¿qué le pasa? 0.0 a lo mejor le emociona que haya venido .U

Yo, etto...¿quieres desayunar?

Bueno, ya lo hice, pero un desayuno a las 11:30 de la mañana

no me vendria mal

Entonces acompañame al comedor

La verdad es que Shun no sabia que hacer, por una parte existia la posibilidad de que hyoga lo fuese a atacar, en el caso de que fuera el cazador de instinto, y si no le atacaba tal vez su hermano lo reconoceria, si es que fuera el, la persona que le ataco, provocando un conflicto entre Mask e Hyoga, lo cual no seria nada bueno. Lo otro es, que teniendo a Hyoga en su casa, podria interrogarle y averiguar si de hecho era el cazador, aunque Shun rogaba que no lo fuese, ya que si lo era el como lider del clan, tenia la responsabilidad de destruir a las amenazas para su gente, y en este caso hyoga lo era. Sin embargo el no podia soportar ni siquiera la idea de tener que lastimar a su amigo Hyoga. En verdad shun no servia para asesino, debido a su calmado carácter, y sensible personalidad. Y ese era uno de las tantas cosas que le reclamaban como lider, pero a decir verdad, cosa que hacia o no hacia, se le reclamaba el consejo de ancianos, ya que eran solo ellos los que lo jodian eternamente, llegando a cansar al pobre muchacho.

Hyoga se habia sentado a la mesa y Shun le sirvio el desayuno, pero cuando se iba a retirar de la mesa, Hyoga le tomo de la mano se paro de su asiento quedando viendo directo a los ojos verde azulados (NA: pero esta claro que shun veia hacia arriba e hyoga hacia abajo por algo de altura), tomo ambas manos del muchacho mas pequeño, entre las suyas, diciendole.

shun, hay algo importante que quiero decirte

ahhh!! No otra vez T.T

to continued...


	6. la declaracion y la fiesta

Capitulo 6 

La declaración

y la fiesta

shun, ¿puedes salir del baño? (decía tratando de abrir la puerta del dichoso baño)

No quiero!!! (decía shun dentro del cuarto)

Pero shun, necesito decirte que...

NOO!! Calla, no digas nada

¿por qué carajo no me dejas hablar?

Porque se que me vas a decir, y no la quiero oír

Nh (gruñia) pues si te las vas a dar de adivino, no te digo ni una we

Bueno, cosa tuya

Fue entonces que lo poco de paciencia que tenia Hyoga, se le esfumo, y sin pensarlo ni una vez, pateo con toda las fuerzas la maldita puerta del estupido baño, tirándola sobre shun, que estaba apoyado en ella, dejándolo como estampilla.

Rato después, se encontraban en el parque sentados en una banca, aspirando smog y mirando el paisaje, (NA: el nulo paisaje) para poder charlar sin que Mask, los vigilara y shun ya no se escondiera. Pues hyoga tomo a shun inconsciente y se lo llevo al parque donde espero que despertara y procedió a tratar el dichoso tema, que estaba dando mas tramite que burócrata ebrio.

ya, lo conseguiste, ahora dímelo de una maldita vez ¬¬

ok, mira shun, yo se que tu y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, al menos eso creo, pero la verdad es que eso ya no puede ser( dijo pausadamente y con un leve dejo de tristeza)

oh...ya veo (pensando) QUE!!!!!!!! Acaso quiere decirme que seamos mas que amigos, NOOOOO!! Que alguien me mate T.T

es que, no es seguro para ti estar cerca mío, es por eso que será mejor que no volvamos a hablar mas, aun así fuiste un gran amigo shun (la mirada de hyoga se torna sombría y la dirige al suelo)

eh! Pe..., eso quiere decir que realmente eres...

no quiero ser quien te de muerte shun, no quiero ser mas un cazador, yo no quiero matar a nadie, aunque sea un demonio (en un gesto de desesperación, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, luego se cubre el rostro con ellas)

te comprendo, la verdad yo deseaba que tu no fueras un cazador, puesto que yo también tendría que darte muerte (dirije su mirada para otro lado)

je... quien se imaginaria a un cazador y un vampiro siendo amigos

son cosas que pasan, solo eso

si, (se levanta mirando a shun a los ojos) supongo que esta es la despedida

asi parece, pero ¿cómo lo haremos si somos compañeros de clase?

Me voy, huiré de casa, ya no puedo seguir las ordenes de mi padre, ya no mas

Pero, no puedes hacer eso, ¿a dónde iras?

Tengo dinero ahorrado, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien si a ti no te pasa nada

Hyoga, tu no puedes hacer eso por mi, no lo valgo (dijo entristecido y mirando el suelo)

La verdad siempre supe que eras diferente, cuando me presente sentí la gran energía que despedías, pero intentaba negarlo, no quería saber la verdad, no quería aceptarlo (dice sin oír a shun, recordando, viendo las nubes que se acercan al cielo sobre ellos)

Yo también sabia lo que eras, pero creo que tampoco quería aceptarlo (dice observando lo mismo que hyoga)

Je... intentábamos en vano negar lo que somos (dice negando con la cabeza)

Así parece (dice mirando al lado contrario a donde esta hyoga)

Hyoga volteo y comenzó a caminar con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, cabizbajo. Shun, se levanto de la banca del parque, miro fijo las negras nubes que asolaban con una tormenta, ya pronosticada. Shun dio un ultimo vistazo a hyoga antes de marcharse, pero este se había detenido sin cambiar de posición, el peli-verde decidió acercarce a su amigo, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de su espalda, hyoga volteo, quedando frente a frente. Shun pudo observar en las orbes celestes del rubio, tristeza, suplica, como si le rogara a shun con la mirada perdón, pero ¿por qué?.

Hyoga levanto su mano colocándola en la mejilla de shun. Este al sentir el suave tacto de su fría mano, sonrojo, recordando el sueño. Deseaba irse, sabia que venia después de eso, pero no podía, el pánico lo paralizo. Hyoga bajo suavemente su rostro al del aterrorizado chico, acercando sus labios con delicadeza, se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de los finos labios del pequeño, estaban casi rozándolos, cuando murmuro:

e aprendido a creer en el amor a primera vista

Fue entonces que junto sus labios a los de shun, besándolos con delicadeza y ternura, pero eso fue algo de segundos que no paso a mas, solo un contacto, solo un roce, que dejo muy en claro los sentimientos del joven Cygnus, y que el joven Phoenix, interpreto a su posterioridad a la perfección. Al separar sus labios hyoga se quedo quieto con los ojos cerrados mientras aun sus labios se rozaban, apreciando el momento sin querer irse. Shun solo estaba quieto sin moverse, y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. El joven rubio finalmente, luego de un rato quieto, bajo su mano y retrocedió quedando frente a shun, solo dijo: "adiós" para posteriormente caminar hasta perderse en el horizonte, sin que shun pudiese verle mas, mientras seguía de pie sin salir de su estado actual, fue luego de un rato que reacciono, tocando con sus finos dedos sus labios, mirando el horizonte aun pensativo. Cerro sus ojos y volteo para dirigirse a su hogar, sin voltear, sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo, sabia que hyoga no regresaría, que esa era su despedida definitiva.

Shun llego a su cuarto, sin toparse con nadie, que era lo preferible. Se acostó en su cama, mejor dicho se lanzo a esta, después de colocar el equipo de música. Se abrazo a su almohada, hundiendo su cabeza en ella, boca abajo, mientras en el aire se escuchaba la melodiosa voz, de la gran soprano María Callas. La potente voz y el volumen del equipo, impidieron que el murmuro entristecedor del llanto, escapara de la habitación e interrumpiese a los demás en la casa. La noche llego, sin que la música o el llanto cesaran, dejando que el sueño lo detuviese momentáneamente, permitiéndole al ángel de ojos verde-azulados, dormir si preocupaciones. La tristeza hizo algo que ni todos los fármacos ni todas las ordenes lograra, y por primera vez para el joven vampiro, este durmió durante toda la noche. Mientras que la ciudad era cubrida por la tormenta que ya se esperaba, el invierno se acercaba y el otoño terminaba. El mes de Mayo ya llegaba a su termino en ciudad Cardenal.

La mañana llego nublada, la tormenta estaba en su descanso momentáneo, luego seguiría sin tregua.

Se dirigió con el cuerpo cansado y agotado hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y al ver que no había nada para que el pudiera dirigir, tomo la botella media vacía media llena, de cerveza "dorada", maldijo a su hermano por consumir algo tan malo, pero al menos no compro "cristal", que era como tomar agua. Reviso a profundidad el aparato, con la esperanza de que quedara de las cervezas que consumía Mask, que eran fuertes, con cuerpo, de las caras y buenas, como la "kunstmann" o la "paceña", o incluso "heineken". La cosa era consumir algo, y como la cerveza tenia cebada al menos algo alimentaba. (NA: no crean que soy alcohólica, solo se un poco) luego de digerir su "desayuno", ósea de tomar la "dorada" y una lata media vacía de "brahma" que encontró de milagro, se fue a la escuela. Cuando iba saliendo, se topo con su hermano que también salía, sin desayunar, ya que nunca lo hacia de hecho.

shun, ¿qué carajo te paso?

Ahh?

Estas mas palido que de costumbre, ademas estas como ido

Nada, es que... estoy cansado es todo

Mmh... ya, anda a la cama, no iras a ningún lado en ese estado

Pero si estoy bien (decia mientras ikki le arrastraba a su habitacion)

Si tu estas bien, yo soy mina

Bueno... con cirugia -.-

Ya cállate estas desvariando ¬¬

Nuuu T.T pero yo no quiero ir a la cama

Iras y punto, yo mando aquí

Abusador (decia ya dentro de su cuarto)

Ya que su hermano habia deslumbrado con sus argumentos, shun tuvo que pasar el día en cama. Al otro día comenzaba lo dificil, Mask habia ido a las oficinas de Kaiba Corp. Para conseguir alguna forma de asistir a la fiesta y ver a Seto Kaiba. La cosa no fue tan dificil como se esperaba, le dijo a la recepcionista que el heredero de los Phoenix, deseaba asistir a la fiesta, gala, reunion, celebracion o lo que fuese, la secretaria llamo a otra que a su vez se comunico con la privada del presidente que le consulto a este, en resumen la orden fue de invitar a los Phoenix, a ambos, por orden directa del presidente osea Seto. El gran problema era, como carajo irian vestidos!. Claro esta que al ser hombres les era mas facil vestirse, solo bastaba un traje, el asunto era que ninguno tenia y jamas habian usado, fue asi que terminaron en el Mall, (NA: o como se llame ese conjunto de tiendas) buscando terno, traje o al menos algo decente para asistir sin llamar mucho la atención.

¿Cómo les fue?, pongámoslo así:

hermanos Phoenix: 0

tiendas: infinito + 1

Llegaron, y no supieron a donde ir, le preguntaron a un guardia, y al seguir sus instrucciones, se perdieron, y shun termino en el cine e ikki en lenceria. Luego de una hora se encontraron, y comenzaron a ver trajes, pero no supieron cuales, osea algunos eran sport, otros smoking, otros eran como para cantante de banda soul tipo banda a lo "tomo como rey" o "rafaga", e incluso de encontraron de mafioso y otros tipo onda disco con lentejuelas y pilas incluidas, ademas de varios tipo locutor de bingo, pero nunca supieron cual era el adecuado. Fueron a tres grandes almacenes, seis puestos o tiendas unitarias, hasta a dos supermercados tipo hipermercado, sin olvidar o sin contar a todas las tiendas que entraron perdidamente o equivocadamente, ikki tubo la mala suerte de entrar a tiendas de lenceria y ropa de mujer, y shun termino en peluquerias, tiendas de relojeria, village o de peluches, farmacias, agencias de viaje, opticas hasta incluso termino en una tienda de electronica. La verdad es que se rindieron, porque ya no sabian que hacer. Salieron del maldito centro comercial, con todo el peso del fracaso sobre ellos, y para variar, tomaron un camino errado, y entraron por una callejuela que se encontraba detrás del centro comercial, en ella existian varias tiendas pequeñas de estas que solo existe una, bien reducida en espacio y con una ubicación tipo tesoro perdido, pero que cumplen con los clasicos requisitos de "las tres B", osea bueno, bonito y barato. Pretendian seguir de largo, osea ni siquiera notaron que estaban perdidos, pero fue en ese minuto que a ikki se le ilumino la ampolleta y entro en una tienda llamada "bellota". Alli un joven se les acerco:

disculpen, ¿qué buscan?

Ropa ¬¬ ( dijo ikki mirandolo con obviedad)

U si, pero queremos trajes, para una especie de gala o fiesta

mh... si, tengo algo adecuado, acompañenme

sabes, creo que en las otras tiendas debimos pedir ayuda o.-

¿Tu crees? 0.0

El joven les trajo un traje café claro, y otro azul aperlado, los hermanos, supusieron que estaban bien, ya que no sabian nada de eso, y les parecian sobrios a comparacion de los que vieron. (NA: cualquier cosa es decente al lado de los que vieron) shun se quedo con el azul e ikki no estaba convencido del café, asi que el joven le mostro diversos trajes, con diversas tonalidades hasta que se quedo con un traje color marengo, los hermanos ya se querian ir cuando:

esperen, ¿tienen camisa y corbata para el traje?

¿qué cosa? 0.0

cierto, ikki no tenemos ni zapatos adecuados, porque las zapatillas no sirven ¿cierto?

Correcto, entonces les muestro camisas, corbatas y zapatos que combinen con eso trajes, ¿les parece?

Estuvieron un buen rato peleando con las camisas, ya que o no les quedaban o no combinaban. El mayor lio eran las tallas, de partida ninguno sabia cuales eran, pero el joven con su experiencia, les dio algunas que pudieran ser apropiadas, pero en el caso de ikki, su cuerpo engañaba, y siendo mas grande de lo que aparentaba, pasando por mil y una tallas, hasta que le dieron la adecuada, alli paro el lio, eso al parecer, porque en el probador de al lado shun tenia sus propios problemas, en su caso, era muy delgado, y de brazos largos, causando que las camisas que le quedaban bien de manga, fueran en exceso anchas y largas para su cuerpo, alii ya no existia respuesta ni solucion, solo les quedo, quedarse con una ancha y ocultar el sobrante en los pantalones y con el veston. Pero alli comenzo otro lio, las que les quedaban las tallas, no eran del color adecuado, y viceversa, osea las del color no tenian de sus tallas. Asi que al fin optaron por lo rapido, y se quedaron con camisas blancas ambos, que eran las unicas con todas las tallas, asi un problema estaba solucionado, ahora al otro. Comenzaron ahora con los infaltables zapatos, ikki no tuvo mayor problema ademas de decidir por un diseño de los que el joven selecciono, ya que el conocia su numero y era una talla estandar, asi que tenia varias opciones y el color no era problema ya que todos eran negros, fue shun el del problema, ya que su pie, si bien era de un tamaño comun para su edad, era como su cuerpo muy delgado, y los que le quedaban bien de largo, eran en demasía anchos, era algo parecido como a lo que le sucedia con las camisas. Al final, optaron por lo mismo de hace rato, buscaron el que mejor le quedaba y tendria que usar varios pares de calcetines. Ahora iban por el siguiente round, las corbatas, eso fue lo mas sencillo, el joven les paso una a cada uno que combinara bien y listo, claro que ikki no sabia hacer nudos de corbata, pero shun en una escuela habia que tenido que usar en el uniforme, asi que el sabia hacerlos, todo listo. Ahora pagaron con la tarjeta de fondos del banco que tenian, ya que como ninguno trabajaba, y eran huerfanos, el seguro de su madre y el arriendo de la mansion de su padre, estaban en una cuenta en el banco y era eso lo que los mantenia, a ellos y a Mask, que vivia con ellos, pero este tenia trabajo de guardia de seguridad en algunas grandes tiendas, en centros comerciales, por eso no pudieron contar con el, asi era que el se financiaba asi mismo y a la casa, o mejor dicho departamento. Ya que no hacian grandes gastos, y prácticamente vivian como cavernícolas, el dinero en la cuenta gracias a los intereses, era bastante asi que este gasto no les causo daño, casi ni se noto de hecho.

La verdad es que vivian en un departamento con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un living-comedor, nada mas y todo en tamaños reducidos. No tenian muebles ademas de un sofa cama, que era en donde dormia Mask, un camarote que repartieron entre los hermanos, una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, ya que nunca mas de dos comian alli, o no estan, lo hacian fuera o en sus habitaciones, un refrigerador tipo minibar, una cocinilla, un estante para los alimentos, el lavaplatos y loza para tres, todo lo que viene incorporado a un baño, un equipo de musica, una television, y un play-station. (NA: ese era de Mask ¬¬) ademas cada uno arreglaba su espacio personal: ikki tenia cajones incluidos a su cama y alli guardaba ropa si es que no estaba regada en el piso, una comoda donde tenia el televisor, y todos sus articulos personales. Mask colgaba su ropa en el closet que venia incluido al departamento y alli guardaba todo lo suyo. Shun tenia su cama, un ropero y varias repisa en las paredes donde guardaba sus libros o cd's y el equipo estaba en el suelo cerca de su cama. Nada mas tenian, ademas vale decir que la mayoria si no todas eran de su antigua casa, osea ni siquiera compraron algo , claro excepto el departamento, que era muy pequeño, pero como eran solo dos no habia problema, claro que despues fueron tres, pero Mask no esta mucho en casa asi que no ocupa mucho espacio ademas del sofa cama, claro.

Luego de al fin haber acabado con todo, regresaron a casa, pues que a la noche siguiente era la fiesta.

El día habia llegado, ikki y shun se arreglaban con sus respectivos trajes, pero no contaban con otro inconveniente.

como?!

Si, necesitaremos un auto para poder llegar, no es tanto inconveniente, podemos pedir un taxi

¬¬ te das cuenta que vamos a una fiesta formal y a ti se te ocurre llegar ¡EN TAXI!!!!

U.U no es para que te enojes tanto, es que ninguno puede conducir y no tenemos auto

Pero eso no es problema

Ah no? ¿y como pretendes que lleguemos? Y no me digas que caminando, porque eso si seria demasiado

Oh... lo del taxi no es tan mala idea

No, no y no, alquilaremos un auto y punto

Pero nii-san ¿quién manejaria?

Jeje, no te preocupes shun eso tiene solucion (pone cara maliciosa y mira de reojo a Mask)

(Mask pensando) ¬¬ y a este que le pasa, porque carajo me mira asi

bueno cambiando de tema, si eso esta solucionado, me gustaria saber nii-san si te vas a peinar

¿por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo este estilo? (NA: sin comentarios ¬¬)

nuu u.u, nii-san tienes que al menos peinarte para ir, o ¿crees que te ves muy acorde con el evento, peinado por la almohada?

bueno yo...

es una pregunta retorica, no debes responder ¬¬ (piensa) de donde salio tan cabeza dura este pelota

si nii-san, puedes pedirle a Mask su gel para el cabello e intentar paracer el heredero que deberiamos ser, no debemos darle una mala impresión al lider

bueno esta bien, en ese caso tu amarrate ese cabello (le apunta con el dedo) ni creas que iras asi, shun

no te preocupes nii-san, yo lo iba a hacer en todo caso (saca una especie de cuero(NA: de esos que se usan de pulsera, que son tiras largas de cuero, finas como hilo, bueno no tan finas, espero se entienda la idea ¬¬ U)

y eso que, no entiendo 0.0

eso significa que con esto me voy a amarrar el pelo n.n

mmh... bueno como sea, ahora debemos llegar a la maldita fiesta

Todos, luego de haber arreglado el tema del cabello, se fueron a una arrendadora de automoviles, llamada "los autos de tauro". Era una de esas arrendadora de autos viejos, usados, y con el kilometraje arreglado para que parezcan nuevo, sin mencionar que el proceder de los autos era bastante cuestionable. Menos mal que salieron con tiempo de casa, porque estuvieron mas de 30 minutos discutiendo por el auto, al final el que gano fue Mask, ya que saco el argumento, que si tenia que hacer de chofer, que al menos fuera en un buen auto. En fin, terminaron la discusión, pagaron al contado, y salieron de "los autos de tauro" en una ferrari.

Al llegar a la mansion kaiba ambos bajaron y Mask los vendria a buscar a cierta hora determinada. La fiesta era increible, miles de personas vestidas con sus mejores trajes, lo que mas abundaban eran niños, pero no muy pequeños, sino que los 12 hacia arriba, osea jovencitos, fue asi que ellos no llamaron la atencion, despues de todo el vestejado cumplia 12. Shun revizo el lugar con la vista, recordaba como era Seto Kaiba de la revista, pero aun asi la cantidad de gente era muy grande, fue entonces que ikki le advirtio donde estaba la fila para saludar al festejado, supuso, que Seto al ser el hermano mayor, acompañaria al menor mientras le saludaban. Se colocaron en la fila, al llegar a ser los primeros, vieron un niño al bajito de cabello negro, y con una gran sonrisa, vestido de traje, sastre (NA: osea hecho a su medida y unico) al lado de este se encontraba un joven mayor, mucho mas alto que aparentaba ser mayor de 20, vestia con una traje sastre, de color negro lustroso, su camisa y corbata eran negras tambien pero en otros tonos y telas, creando un conjunto sobrio pero brillante. Su cabello era de color castaño, era corto, pero bien peinado. Shun miro directo a los ojos de este, eran de color azul, un azul profundo y gelido, completamente frios. El observado, al notarlo, tambien le observo, estuvieron asi un buen rato, ninguno dijo nada, mientras los respectivos hermanos de ambos dos solo los miraban.

seguramente tu eres Phoenix (dijo Kaiba con total calma y seriedad)

si, asi es y tu debes ser Kaiba (le respondio en el mismo tono)

En ese instante un hombre con cara de ser de seguridad se le acerco al de los ojos azules, y le dijo algo al oido. Kaiba sonrio malicioso luego miro a shun.

al parecer todos vinieron a la fiesta

Kaiba miro sobre el hombro de shun, este al notarlo voltio. Detrás de el se encontraba un joven vestido de traje blanco, con corbata roja, y camisa de un rojo mas palido, pero que no alcanzaba a ser rosado (NA:sobre mi cadaver alguien en mis fics se vestira de rosado menos si es hombre ¬¬) su largo cabello rojizo hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda.

bienvenido, joven Minamino (dijo kaiba acercandosele y estirando su mano)

hola Kaiba (dijo dandole la mano y dedicandole una sonrisa sarcastica)

quisiera presentarte al heredero de lexter Phoenix, shun (dijo señalandole a shun)

(abriendo grandes los ojos por la sorpresa) Shuuichi, no esperaba verte aquí

gracias Kaiba, pero ya nos conociamos (miro a shun friamente )

ya veo, pues entonces gastamos menos tiempo en formalidades

disculpe, ¿de que esta hablando? (dice shun aun desconcertado)

(Kaiba sonrie burlon) pues de que va a ser, hoy decidiremos quien sera el lider del clan

to be continued...


	7. ¿que necesita un lider?

Capitulo 7 

¿qué necesita un lider?

¡¿ que cosa?!

Que no escuchas, hoy decidiremos quien sera el nuevo lider del clan (decia algo molesto, el joven kaiba)

Pero, tu eres el lider, y yo quiero ser el lider, osea debemos pelear y el que gane sera el lider

Sin embargo yo no luchare con tigo, ni con ninguno, tu deberas luchar unicamente contra el (apunta a shuuichi)

¿con Minamino? ¿por qué contra Minamino?

Porque al igual que tu el quiere ser el lider

Asi es shun (hablo el alucido) la verdad es que debo contarte algo

¡¿CONTARME ALGO?! si me seria util ¬¬, porque no entiendo nada

la verdad es que el clan de vampiros y licanos, tiene dos fundadores, un vampiro y un licano, osea tu padre, Lexter Phoenix y el mio Amadeus Minamino, y al igual como tu quieres ser el lider, yo igual lo deseo, ya que estoy en mi justo derecho al ser un heredero como tu

ahhh!, ...no entendi 0.0

¬¬ ambos son hijos de lideres y quieren seguir la tradicion, eso

nyuuu...pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no es necesario pelear .(dice un joven de cabello azul aparecido de la nada)

nii-san yo puedo arreglar esto -.- (dice mientras lo arrastra hasta que este lejos de la discusión)

aunque no me parece tan mala idea . (habla sonriente el joven pelirojo)

ehhh! Dices en serio, ¿qué tipo de acuerdo?

Facil, yo me quedo con el puesto ahora y tu me segundas

0.0 quieres que sea tu ¿ayudante?

Si, asi todos somos felices

Oye!!! Como se te ocurre ofrecer semejante imbecilidad, nada de acuerdos...(NA: censurado) mi hermano sera el lider y punto

-.- ¿qué parte de que yo puedo solo no entendiste? (lo arrastre lejos)

espero que no crean que les dare el puesto tan facilemnte, solo el que me demuestre su poderio sera el lider

¿y como hacemos eso?

Je (sonrie malicioso) facil, el primero que me entregue la cabeza del cazador, sera el lider

¿QUÉ?!!! Pero... (shun mira al suelo)

el asesino de instinto que llego a la ciudad, ¿no es asi? (dice shuuichi sonriendo)

Asi es, el consejo de ancianos pidio mi presencia debido a la llegada de una nueva amenaza, si ustedes estan capacitados para ser lideres, podran acabar con el cazador, solo asi les dare el puesto

Me parece una proposion bastante justa, ese sera el reto para tener el puesto ¿qué dices shun? ¿O es que acaso no eres capaz de matar al rubio?

Pero...espera un momento ¿cómo sabes que es rubio? 0.0 si nadie lo ha visto

Je, tengo mis fuentes, yo que tu Phoenix, investigaria sobre mi enemigo antes de enfrentarlo, solo los tontos pelean contra lo desconocido

Y yo que te vi tan amable ¬¬

Entonces, ¿aceptan el reto?

Si, no sera dificil acabar con el

Bien, ¿Phoenix? Responde

Yo, yo ... ¿puedo responder despues?

¬¬ si no aceptas, shuuichi gana de inmediato

pues entonces no tengo opcion, ¿cierto? Ahhh... bien, acepto

entonces deben traerme al cazador para que les de el puesto

¿vivo?

No, solo quiero su cabeza, no tienen mucho tiempo, no lo desperdicien, adios (kaiba se marcha con su hermano)

Je je, ¿y que haras shun? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, ambos lo sabemos

No me subestimes, Minamino

Podemos hacer un trato, no mato a tu amigo y tu te retiras y me dejas el puesto, ¿qué dices? De lo contrario, tu amigo perecera

¿amigo? No, yo no soy amigo de un cazador

tal vez si, pero Hyoga y el cazador son uno, y si uno muere...

no me molestes, haz lo que quieras, pero no abdicaré

ya lo veremos (se va)

¿qué harias tu? Matas a tu amigo para conseguir el liderasgo, esa era la unica opcion que se le ocurria a shun, despues de todo si el no lo mataba, tarde o temprano otro lo haria, al menos el lo mataria sin dolor y le daria una sepultura digna. Ya que era costumbre de algunos clanes guardar como trofeo la cabeza del enemigo, y al parecer era parte de la tradicion del suyo. ¿qué hacia? Era la gran pregunta. Necesitab consultarlo con alguien, pero no tenia con quien, no era un chico muy sociable, ademas ese tipo de cosas no se le cuenta a cualquiera pelajustan, necesitab alguien de confianza que comprendiera su situacion, no podia contar con su hermano, eso reducia demasiado sus espectativas. La verdad es que queria mucho a su hermano, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera estrecho de mente, algo obtuso, y muy poco razonable. Ademas de que su hermano era el que mas deseaba que fuera lider. Les a pasado que sus familiares quedaron frustrados por no poder conseguir una meta y se empeñan en que tu lo consigas y tu triunfo en realidad es el de ellos., pues aquí es el mismo caso, el gen de vampiro solo le toco a shun, cosa que ikki cuando pequeño no entendia, ¿por qué el debilucho tenia esos poderes y el no? era la pregunta que siempre se hacia. El sabia que su padre era un gran lider y el como su hijo deberia sucederlo, pero no era un vampio, asi que no podia, sin embargo su hermano si podia, y el haria todo lo humanmente posible para conseguirlo. Entonces solo le queda Mask, pero este podria acusar a shun de traicionar el recuerdo de su padre, al haberse aliado a un cazador, asi que tambien fue descartado.

Solo lo quedaba una opcion, no era la que mas le gustaba, pero no le quedaba de otra, era el unico ser con la suficiente sabiduria como para poder ayudarlo. El unico problema era que si estaba dispuesto a ayudarle...pero no podia esperar demasiado, si no decidia luego Shuuichi Minamino se le adelantaria y tal vez ya no habria nada que hacer para entonces. Finalmente, luego de como 2 horas dando vuelta en circulos frente al telefono, decidio descolgar el auricular y finalmente llamarle.

buenas tardes, habla con Kaiba Corp. ¿que necesita? (contesta una señorita, al parecer recepcionista)

etto...¿para hablar con Seto Kaiba a donde llamo? 0.0

U para eso joven debe llamr a presidencia y solo si el señor Presidente acepta, le contestaran

0 bien, comuniqueme

-.- entendido, espere en la linea (suena el opening de Yu Gi Oh! De musica de espera)

presidencia, buenas tardes

hola! Con Seto Kaiba por favor

¿de parte de quien?

De mi

¬¬ digame su nombre por favor

-.- soy Shun Phoenix

espere un momento (suena el Opening de Yu Yu Hakusho)

(se sienta en el sillon) nee...pero que burocraticos

joven Phoenix ¿que desea? (se escucha a Seto Kaiba en persona)

ah!! Kaiba, necesito su consejo!!!! (grita por el auricular euforico)

ok ¬¬ ¿y desde cuando tengo cara de sicologo?

Etto...0.0 ¿los sicologos tiene cara de serlo?

¬¬ sin comentarios, dime para que me necesitas o te corto

no cortes!, ¿quiero saber si podria ir a tu oficina?

¿a que?

A hablar contigo

no puede ser por telefono

noooo es muy inpersonal . 

esta bien -.- ven en la tarde

siii! Gracias

adios

chao!

Luego de colgar, shun medita la conversacion, con esa escasa conversacion, habia dilucidado en parte al joven Kaiba, no era una mala persona, probablemente estaba en lo correcto en acudir a el. Aquel lider de ojos frios, deria su concejero, tras esta conversacion el destino de Hyoga le quedaria claro, solo debia esperar...pero no podia, asi que se levanto y salio corriendo a Kaiba Corp, necesitaba hablar urgente con el oji-azul.

Presidencia de Kaiba Corp

¬¬ ¿que haces aquí, no te dije que vinieras en la tarde? (decia Seto Kaiba tras su escritorio, al ver al joven Phoenix entrando a su oficiana de golpe)

pero (mira su reloj) son las 2: 00 de la tarde, tecnicamente es la tarde

(una pequeña venita crecia en su cien) ¿estas seguro que eres un vampiro?

Eso creo 0.0 ¿por que?

¬¬ no por nada, y bien, ya que estas aquí ¿que es eso tan importante de lo que queria hablarme?

Primero (se para frente al escritorio y sonrie de forma tierna) ¿puede llamarme Shun?

mmh...esta bien, Shun

¿y puedo yo llamarle Seto?

No ¬¬ (eso fue un no muy rotundo)

esta bien, pues bonita oficina, ¿de que color son las paredes?

SHUN!!!! (la vena ya es enorme)

esta bien, relajese o le van a salir arrugas, U...etto...la verdad es que queria su consejo sobre un problema que me aqueja

pues cuentame y ya vere como ayudarte (se sienta en su comodo sofa en espera de Shun)

ah...(suspiro) vera, para poder conseguir algo que mi familia anhela mucho, deberia pisotear a un...amigo?, si eso, a un amigo y pues...no se que hacer (termina algo enredado)

mmmh...(cierra los ojos y apoya su barbilla en su palma, recostandose en el sofa, sobre el brazo de este) entonces ¿eres amigo del cazador de instinto?

QUE??!!! yo jamas dije eso!!!!

pero era facil de deducir (sonrie con superioridad)

-///- si tal vez

¿como lo conociste? Si puedo saber

si, si puede, Hyoga es mi compañero de curso

¿Hyoga?

Si, su nombre es Hyoga Cygnus

el solo pronunciar el apellido Phoenix, provoco en Seto, el miedo y la tristeza. Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarlo, llegaban fugacez a su pobre mente, retumbandole, provocandole un gran dolor. Se sujeto inconciente la cien, tratando de apaciguar las imagenes que sin tregua se abalanzaban a su conciente. Shun al notar la palidez en el joven se le acerco y al verle sujetando su cabeza se preocupo y comenzo a llamrle quedo.

¿señor Kaiba? ¿se encuentra bien? (le toca despacio el hombro, en eso Kaiba reacciona y coloca su mano sobre su hombro, mientras Shun se arrodilla a su lado para verle mejor su rostro sombrio)

Shun...(su voz queda y melancolica, descoloca en el joven frio tan conocido)

aquí estoy (Kaiba levanta su rostro, y en sus tristes mares azules, se esconde un secreto, algo desconocido, pero que Shun logra interpretar como una gran pena)

shun, ¿quieres a Hyoga?

O sea , si, como amigo

entonces no debes lastimarlo, el es tu amigo, no puedes sobreponer algo tan minusculo como un cargo sobre una amistad e incluso cariño (coloca su mano sobre la cabez de shun en un gesto paternal) no cometas ese error, se que serias un gran lider, superarias a tu padre, a mi, a cualquiera, si mantienes lealtad a tus instintos

¿mis instintos?

Tu primera reaccion ante si desafio, fue negarte, porque sabias que era incorrecto matar a tu amigo, debes confiar en esos instintos

gracias, sabia que me podia ayudar... pero (agacha la cabeza) si no lo hago Shuuichi lo hara...

es verdad...aunque Shuuichi sea el lider, al menos tu sabras que hiciste lo correcto, y eso es lo mejor, creeme

pero el tierno momento fue interrumpido por el azotar de la puerta de la oficina de Kaiba, un fuerte golpe las abrio de par en par, dejando ver en el lubral de esta al sonriente joven Minamino, quien miraba con un destello siniestro la escena, sin ser invitado, ingreso a la oficina, seguido por dos licanos que algo arrastraban.

pero que hermosa imgen, como para postal (NA: Kurama sarcastico kawuaiiii)

(el porte alto y elegante se erguio y como por arte de magia, volvio su mirar fria como de costumbre, y su faz estoica a relucir) ¿a que se debe tu precencia Minamino? (ni un rastro quedaba del melancolico joven de hace un rato)

mmh... solo venia a informarte que de ahora en mas, sere el lider del clan

que?! (simplemente no pudo esconder su sorpresa) ¿de que hablas Shuuichi? (menciona tembloroso en espera de la fatal respuesta)

lo lamento por ti shun, pero era necesario acabar conel, ademas es tu culpa por hacerte su amigo sin saber su verdadera identidad, pero si tando lo quieres, alli esta

en ese instante los licanos se adelantan, arrojando a los pies de Shun, lo que quedaba de Hyoga. Todo su cuerpo estaba amoratado y con marcas de garras y cortes, estaba envuelto en el manto carmesi de sangre que brotaba abundante de sus multiples heridas, Shun al verle, queda estatico en shock, sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas ante su inerte amigo, Kaiba veia aquella imagen y sin darse cuenta se ve en la misma posicion, la situacion se repetia. Shuuichi en cambio se mantenia alejado de la escena, sin atreverse a ver , sabia que si veia el dolor en sus ojos flaquearia, y no podria mantener su imagen estoica, sabia que los licanos que le capturaron se habian pasado, y habian llegado incluso a torturarle, pero la orden era clara, debia acabarlo, sin embargo en ultimo minuto recordo esos ojos y no pudo permitirlo, fue por ello que simplemente decidio llevar en esas condiciones al rubio, al menos aun estaba vivo, aun.

Kaiba vio con pesar como Shun recogia entre sus brazos al joven Cygnus, y acaricia su rostro maltrecho, pero no fue sino que hasta que vio las cristalinas lagrimas rodar por las blancas mejillas que reacciono, y con toda su furia volteo a ver a Shuuichi, quien esquivaba la escena como podia. A grandes trancos se acerco hasta el pelirojo y con fuerza desmedida tomo de la ropa al joven alzandole sobre sus pies, mirandolo con su frio mas gelido, los esmeraldas chocaron con esa frialdad y simplemente no pudo mas que cerrar sus ojos, no podia enfrentar tanto odio, si le via mas tiempo se desmoronaria frente a esos mares de hielo, pero nada predigo lo siguiente. PAF!! (NA: onomatopeya de golpe) el cuerpo del pelirojo caia de bruces al suelo, resultado de una fuerte bofetada de parte del mayor. Shun mirada sin comprender la reaccion de Kaiba, mientras que Shuuichi se encontraba estatico en el suelo demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se esperaba un sermon, gritos e incluso insultos pero no lo que vendria. Vio de reojo, y alli estaban los gelidos azules, quienes le miraban con odio pero a la vez decepcion, definitivamente del oji- esmeralda esperaba mas que aquel cruento acto. Con todo el veneno que pudo escupio las palabras frente al quedo muchacho.

un ser tan despreciable como tu no merece ser lider, nadie lo sera... ahora vete antes que te mate aquí mismo (voltea ignorando al joven Shun) no te preocupes estara bien

(su rostro habia cambiado a uno mas amable cuando se dirigio a Shun, mostradno los multiples maticez en su faz) si, gracias (pero en su mente Shun meditaba una pregunta que no le dejaba tranquilo) ¿que es lo que tan recelosamente guardas? ¿por que sufres Seto Kaiba?...

to be continued...


	8. luna roja y la mujer de blanca tez

capitulo 8

la luna roja

y la mujer de blanca tez

La luna brillaba con todo su resplandor, dejando caer sus plateados destellos de luz sobre un ventanal, dejando notarse una figura frente a este, la mano de aquella figura estaba en el vidrio mientras su cabeza agachada reposaba en el frio vidrio. Un joven de figura delgado, pero de porte alto, desahogaba su alma frente a la luna, esperando consuelo en ella, recordando lo que una vez tubo, pero hace tanto perdio.

Se aseguro que una ambulancia se llevara al malherido cygnus, para luego retirarse a su mansion, sin antes escuchar lo que el joven shun le pregunto: "¿por qué sufres?". No respndio, era de esperarse, porque ese niño debia saberlo, pero no podia negarlo, por algo sufria, por alguien, sufria. Aun recordaba esa escena, aun la recordaba a ella.

Hace 7 años que era vampiro, hace 6 que no habia tenido relacion alguna con alguien, ni siquiera amistad, nada. La forma en que se convirtio en vampiro fue extraña, pero aun asi comprensible, a veces lo maldecia, pero otras lo bedecia. La perdio por su condicion, pero la conocio por tal.

Su padrastro, Gosaburo Kaiba, habia organizado una fiesta para sus accionistas, el como su heredero, asistio, pero se conformo con estar sentado en las escaleras. Estaba llegando al punto de morir de aburrimiento, tenia 14 años, no esperaras que se divierta escuchando hablar de acciones de la bolsa,. Se recosto en la escalinata, despues de todo nadie transitaba por alli, entonces vio tras el un hombre, vestido de traje negro, con un pañuelo rojo como corbata, el sujeto en cuestion era alto, y se veia fuerte, su color palido contrastaba bien con su cabello café claro, pero que se via con la luz artificial con reflejos verdes, sus ojos, eran lo mas asombroso, eran de color carmesi, como la sangre. Seto solo le vio, luego se volvio a recostar ignorandolo. El sujeto se sento en la escalinata al lado del joven oji-azul.

asi que tu eres el hijo adoptivo de Kaiba-(su voz se notaba amable y algo burlona)

y si asi es ¿por qué deberia importarle? (lo trata de ignorar)

debe ser muy fastidioso tenerlo como padrastro

veo que lo conoce bien

no mucho, pero la primera impresión que tuve de el fue horrible

je (se sonrie un poco)

veo que al menos tu tienes sentido del humor, al principio supuse que eras como ese idiota

no me compare con el (suena molesto)

eres un chico muy inteligente, es imposible compararte con el, tienes cualidades que te hacen unico, pero siento que con la vigilancia de Gozaburo se perderan

hablas muchas estupideces

(se acerca a su oido y murmura en el) ¿sabes lo que es un vampiro?

Un mito (dice casi inaudible)

¿te gustaria pertenecer al mito? (toma la cara de Seto y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos) dimelo

si (sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y luego cae inconciente sobre el hombre)

Lo otro siempre fue para el una laguna mental, jamas supo lo que paso luego de eso, solo recuerda que aparecio tendido en una cama muy gastada y rota. Se levanto con una extraña sensacion, el cuerpo le pesaba y su mente se encontraba aturdida. Salio de lo que parecia una vieja habitacion, camino por largos y lugubres pasillos, apoyado a la pared aun saliendo de su inconciencia. Camino bastante tiempo, hasta que se encontro en un comedor antiguo, muy mal cuidado. Miro aquel enorme sitio, hasta toparse con el hombre que lo habi traido aquí:

¿por qué me trajiste aquí? (pregunta sin vacilar el joven kaiba)

permiteme presentarme como corresponde, mi nombre es Lexter Phoenix (hace una leve reverencia)

aun no me respondes

je, la verdad es que te traje aquí con el objetivo de que fueras mi sucesor (le da la espalda a Seto)

¿sucesor? ¿a que te refieres con eso? (pregunta algo dudoso y desconcertado)

seras como yo (de la nada aparece a la espalda de Kaiba) te hare como yo

Los brazos de Lexter rodean al joven, sujetandolo contra su pecho. Sin importar cuanto se resistiera , Phoenix era mucho mas fuerte que el. El rostro del hombre cambio, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como la sangre, su mirada demostraba ancias, su presa estaba ante el, y no lo haria esperar. Aquella noche hubo luna roja, todos los elegidos por los demonios sabian que significaba eso, solo cuando un demonio toma a un ser inocente, la luna se torna roja para alumbrar el nacimiento de otro de los hijos de la noche. Los vampiros celebran al nuevo integrante. Bienvenido seas Seto Kaiba, nuevo hijo de los vampiros, nuevo miembro del clan...

En la habitación de una pequeña pero muy exclusiva clínica, se encontraba descansando un joven, maltratado, perdedor de una lucha feroz al parecer, a su lado sentado en un rincón y observándole, se encontraba un joven de piel blanca, ojos verde-azulados y cabello castaño que daba al sol, la ilusión de ser verde. El joven recostado en la camilla comenzó a abrir sus celestes ojos, y confuso miro para todos lados hasta toparse con otros que le observaban.

- shun...¿dónde...?¿qué paso?

- tuviste, bueno, eso no importa, ¿estas bien? (se acerca hasta la camilla)

- si, perfectamente, pero no tengas miedo sientate (lo toma de la cintura y lo sienta sobre sus piernas)

¡¿ QUE HACES?! 0///////0 (se comienza a mover furioso para soltarse)

eso no lo podras hacer, aunque este herido soy mas fuerte que tu

0/////0 no hyoga, sueltame!!

Shun intentaba de todas maneras zafarse, pero le era imposible, termino rindiendose y hyoga aprovecho para recostarlo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello, cerro los ojos para disfrutar esa cercania con shun. El muchacho aprisionado, no se movia, simplemente se quedo estatico en esa posicion, ademas que podia hacer, se encontraba absolutamente rojo, tanto que podria detener el transito, no sabia como reaccionar, su amigo lo tenia en una situacion muy compremetedora, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el, y era precisamente por eso que no se movia, despues de todo lo que habia sufrido por no ser capaz de matarlo , todo por lo que sentia, habia sufrido por su amor. Recordo aquel momento en que este se le declaro, y se dio cuenta que no le habia respondido, penso que debia responder, si una persona te dice que te ama tu vez corresponderle o rechazarlo y shun no habia hecho ninguna, puesto que tampoco tubo tiempo de hacerlo , ya que hyoga no se lo permitio, lo beso, le dio su primer beso y luego se marcho, desde hay hasta ahora no hay tenido contacto con el, efectuando el correo claro. Hyoga no pensaba en nada mas que en shun, en su aroma en su calidez, todo lo extaciaba, recordaba la vez que lo habia besado y pensaba en la opcion de hacerlo denuevo, a ver si asi le sacaba una declaracion de correspondencia, porque si, hyoga no le habia dejado tiempo de hablar a shun con el unico proposito de darle tiempo para que afloraran los sentimientos del chico. Lo habia planeado cuidadosamente, primero seria un buen amigo, luego le diria lo que sentia y luego desapareciria por largo tiempo para que shun sintiera soledad y deseos de verle denuevo, luego lo trataria tan provocativamente pero a la vez romantico para que este le deseara. Era un verdadero plan maestro para conseguir su objetivo final, las tan añoradas palabras :"te amo", y asi como iba a lo conseguiria en poco tiempo, pero en este minuto estaba en un debate, lo besaba o no, tal vez si lo hacia shun se enojaria, o tal vez quedaria atonito y no haria nada, o a lo mejor en el mejor de los casos, le corresponderia. La verdad aun estaba en duda, pero su razonamiento se estaba debilitando y comenzaba a ser presa del deseo.

shun, (le dijo suavemente en su oido) ¿me permitirias besarte?

(este se estremecio y enrojecio a mas no poder) yo, este...jisdfmwnefkjdsgtfz

¿qué dices shun? 0.0 no te entendi

yo...

tu que?

Yo...¿qué me preguntaste?

¬¬U si podia besarte

0.0 ¿QUÉ? Pero hyoga soy tu amigo, ¿cómo me vas a besar? (se suelta de un tiron y queda como gato en el techo)

ahhh -.- shun tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y queria saber si te puedo besar

bueno, es cierto, ...mh ...bueno, si puedes, pero rapido (baja del techo y se sienta en la cama)

muchas gracias shun

Toma la mejilla de shun y lo acerca hasta su boca, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su respiracion, y en ese preciso instante le dice en un ronroneo "te quiero" , antes de unir sus labios por completo. El pequeño tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y al sentir la proximidad de hyoga siente como su cuerpo se quema por dentro, y sin darse cuenta del instante mismo del beso, se deja llevar por sus instintos, tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de hyoga para profundizar el beso, haciendo que fuera mas que un roce. Naturalmente hyoga salta de alegria en su interior, y al notar lo que el pequeño le pide, con su brazo libre le rodea la cintura, acercandolo hasta que sus cuerpos estan completamente juntos...

La mente de shun divaga en cientos de pensamientos, sin saber en cual detenerse a observar, cuando en ese instante escucha una voz en su mente, una voz siniestra y profunda, que repite una y otra vez " te usa", " abusa de tu inocencia", "despues de conseguir su objetivo te abandonara". Shun siente como si esas palabras le quemaran el alma, y sin darse cuenta una lagrima cae por su mejilla, hyoga siente esa lagrima y separandose despacio del pequeño le pregunta que pasa. Solo observa sus celestes ojos buscando algo, preocupacion, genuina, si asi era.

- esta preocupado por mi, ¿cómo me puede usar?

- ¿quién dice que es por ti? A lo mejor le preocupa su plan

no, al yo le preocupo

mentira, nadie se preocupa por ti

no!!, callate, ¿quién eres?

¿cómo no me reconoces? Soy tu

¿cómo es posible eso?

Tu eres dos almas en un cuerpo, shun, el humano y el demonio, ambos compartimos un destino y un cuerpo

Tu eres el vampiro en ese caso

Asi es, yo se que hyoga te usa, no le interesas en lo absoluto, despachalo ahora que puedes para que no te dañe despues

El me quiere, ademas ¿de que le serviria hacermelo creer?

El sigue siendo un asesino, un cazador, el solo busca tu muerte, y te hace creer que te ama para que tu lado debil no quiera matarlo asi el lo podra hacer sin problemas

Mientes, el no seria capaz

Solo mirate, eres patetico ya caiste e su trampa, dejamelo a mi

¿de que hablas'

dejame a mi comprobar si ese sentimientos es verdadero, sino lo es lo matare y si es asi te dejare en paz

... supongo que puedo confiar en ti, hazlo, comprueba sus sentimientos

bien, ahora tu cuerpo es mio

Hyoga intentaba sacar a shun de ese transe en el que se encontraba sumido, lo mecia de los hombros, llamandole desesperado. Shun abrio los ojos, pero estos se veian distintos, vacios, sin sentimiento, hyoga al verlo reaccionar se alegro, pero al verle se asusto.

¿qué...que te ocurre?

A mi, nada (una voz tetrica salio del pequeño)

Algo te pasa, no me engañas

Je, porque no cambiamos de tema y hacemos algo mas interesante

¿qué quieres? (hyoga saco un tono de voz mas serio, ya no hablaba con shun)

je, ¿qué tal si cumplo lo que deseas para que te alejes de mi?

¿lo que deseo?

Shun se acerco a hyoga y comenzo a besarle en el cuello, mientras que con su mano le desabrochaba la bata de hospital. Hyoga estaba estupefacto, no se movia y no salia de la impresión, intento hablar, pero no pudo ya que shun con su otra mano, estaba acariciendole sus partes mas intimas. Shun miro con sus ojos vacios a hyoga,.

no se si sabias de una cualidad que tenemos de los de mi especie, tan solo con tocarte y mirarte profundamente, ya eres mio

me refiero que entras en un trance de sumision absoluta, donde tu unica voluntad es hacer la mia, ahora ya eres mio

La mirada celeste se torno turbia , sin brillo ni emocion, como si su voluntad hubiese sido borrada por completo, dejandose hacer por el vampiro frente a el. Ya conseguido su esclavo incondicional, shun tomo en sus brazos a hyoga y se lo llevo por la ventana, lejos sin un destino en particular, mas que un lugar en donde los mortales no interrumpiesen, como podria pasar en aquella clinica

Su cuerpo yacia sobre su escritorio, mientras escasa lagrimas caian de sus ojos azules, todas las cosas de este estaban botadas en el suelo, mientras que el puño cerrado del joven sostenia una foto, arrugada con furia y tristeza, mientras que el pecado de omision le carcomia las entrañas. Seto kaiba, el gran enpresario, el joven mas frio y calculador que pudiese existir, destrozado, por una mujer, por el recuerdo de la unica mujer que amo en toda su vida.

(flash back)

En el clan existia la amenaza de que un cazador de instinto rondara por la ciudad, al parecer de paso, sin embargo ese rumor fue suficiente para que la alarma general se estableciera. Seto caminaba por los pasillos tranquilo cuando un grupo de licanos armados le paso una lanza.

¿por qué querria esto?

no lo sabes chiquillo, un cazador de instinto amenaza a nuestro clan, debes quedarte aquí en el patio de esta vieja casona para protegerlo

¿precisamente de que lo protejo?

De cualquier intruio que quiera ingresar aquí, entendido

Nh... (tomo la lanza de mala gana y siguio su camino)

Todos los licanos y vampiros vigilaban todas la entradas y los alrededores fde su alberge. kaiba apenas llevaba unos meses asistiendo a ese albergue para ser entrenado por lexter Phoenix, para, según el , este aprendice a ser un vampiro, y ya lo estaban mandando a sus ridiculas vigilias, puesto que habia turnos pero debido a la amenaza presente, las fuerzas se duplicaron, abarcado a todos los jovenes que pudieran luchar, en resumidad jovenes demonios fuertes como el .

Las horas pasaban y el ahí, sentado en unos escombros en el patio de la casona, aburriendose, teniendo como unica entretencion mirar un saltamontes comer. Se maldecia mentalmente por a ver ido precisamente esa noche, pudo a ver ido otro día, pero no, fue ese día martes, como fuese, alli estaba, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y el maldito cazador no era mas que un rumor, hasta ese minuto al menos.

Kaiba sintio una presencia acercarse hasta donde el estaba, tomo con fuerza su lanza y volteo con la intencion de atacar a lo que fuese, pero no habia nada detrás de, bueno, ahora su frente, entonces sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear una joven de al parecer su misma edad, le miraba sonriendo con, la sonrisa mas hermosa que el pudo haber visto jamas, su cabello de un tono semi celeste, ondulaba largo y liso sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color celeste, muy similares a su cabello, vestia con ropa negra y guantes, parecia una ladrona. La chica le miraba divertida, estirando su mano le toca la nariz de forma juguetona a kaiba, este se sonroja a mas no poder con ese sencillo tacto, la chica seguia riendo, con una risa muy armoniosa y trranquilizadora.

hola, ¿cómo te llamas "guerrero"? jiji (vuelve a reir ante tal afirmacion)

yo...yo... soy Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, (toma su postura seria de siempre)

uhy, me alegra conocerte Seto, mi nombre es Blanca, Blanca Cygnus

¿se pude saber que haces aquí Cygnus?

Nuuu, no vale, llamame por mi nombre

No tengo tiempo de tonterias, contesta

(le saca la lengua) no, no pienso, eres demasiado descortez

(pensando: ¿qué clase de chica es esta? ¬¬U) lo lamento, pero ¿cómo entraste?

Tal vez vigilen bien, pero nadie nota si alguien esta en el techo

0.0 U ¿llegaste por el techo? ¿por qué?

Mi padre me mando vigilar el clan de licanos y vampiros

Eso significa que , tu eres la cazadora de instinto

Si, efectivamente, setito

Pues en ese caso debo alertar de tu presencia al resto del clan

No, no es necesario, pero si necesitas hacerlo, hazlo, pero en realidad mi padre solo me pidio que conociera al clan, o al menos a un miembro

¿por qué pediria algo tan absurdo?

Porque, mi padre no quiere que yo sea una asesina, dice que si conozco a la gente que debo matar y me acostumbro a su presencia dejaria de ser una asesina, pero se enteraron de que venia y me esperan para matarme

Eh...si eso es cierto

Por eso quiero, que tu seas mi amigo demonio

Eso es algo ofensivo, sabias

Por fa, ademas de que eres muy lindo, claro esta

¬/////¬ no intentes comprarme

pero esta claro de que si no quieres ser mi amigo puedes ser mi novio

0////0 ¡¿qué?!

Solo bromeaba, te vez mas lindo sonrojado

(se escucha de lejos pasos acercarse ) parece que los ruidos vienen de aca

no!! Me encontraron, me van a ser ...T.T mierd...

no entenderan razones, mejor vete

no, no me vas a delatar 0.0

no tengo porque, no haz hecho nada malo, eso excepto entrar en propiedad privada

( abraza a kaiba) gracias, setito

-////- ya vete

si, nos veremos despues, adios (le da un besito en la nariz)

La chica salta habilmente en unas rocas y luego al techo, en donde se pierde su rastro, los licanos llegan y no ven nada mas que a kaiba sentado en los escombros sonriendo ampliamente, nunca se enteran de lo que aquella noche acontecio alli, no preguntaron y nadie dijo nada.

Fue una semana extraña, pero agradable para el joven kaiba, Blanca iba todas las noches al mismo lugar en donde el joven hacia guardia, y este la esperaba pacientemente. En el transcurso de la semana, la chica le conto que tenia quince años, que venia de una ciudad llamada piedra roja, y que habia venido con su padre tras la pista de este clan tan especial, despues de todo era el unico en abarcar licanos y vampiros a la vez, para que ella dejase de ser una cazadora de instinto, como lo fuese su madre. Ambos se iban conociendo y relacionando como buenos amigos, ella era la unica amiga o por lo menos lo mas cercana a eso, ya que este era completamente distante de los demas, sin mencionar que tener tutores tampoco lo ayudaba a relacionarse. Sus caracteres contrastaban muy bien, ella alegre y amistosa, el ario y antisocial, era un duo interesante. Acordaron verse un día, a almorzar, ya que no necesitaban verse siempre de noche, ya se conocian y podian verse de día sin tener que huir cada vez que alguien llegase, sin mencionar que eso era muy desagradable para ellos. Kaiba la invito a un café, uno de esos que tambien sirven de comer, uno bonito en una esquina no muy concurrida, era un café pequeño y del tipo privado que seto le gustaba. Se sentaron en la ultima mesa del local cerca de la ventana, pasaron horas alli, hablando, de cualquier cosa, pero compartiendo opiniones, conociendose en profundida, al terminar el día, ya tenian organizadas mas citas y uno de ellos recibio su primer beso.

Dos largos y , para ellos, hermosos meses pasaron, se enamoraron, y se podria decir que eran novios, pero compartian mas que una union de noviazgo, era casi una union de escencias, se complementaban a la perfeccion, podra sonar repetido, trillado y plagiado, pero en este caso si eran el uno para el otro. Las cosas parecian solo mejorar, como si eso jamas pudiese terminar, hasta que un día, caminando por el parque, cierto demonio los vio pasar, el gran lider del clan, lexter Phoenix conocia el secreto de kaiba, sabia de su relacion con un cazador de instinto. Le llamo esa tarde a su oficina, una habitacion de esa enorme casona, el joven entro y se sento frente al escritorio, en donde lexter le observaba pensativo.

- dime hijo, ¿hasta cuando pensabas que iba a durar?

eh!, no se de que me habla

¿quién crees que soy? (dijo parandose de golpe y con la voz llena de furia)

de...¿de que me habla?

¿quiero que me digas hasta cuando me ibas a engañar?

(se pone nervioso, pero habla de forma seria al comprender de que se trataba) se refiere a mi relacion con Blanca, ¿no es asi?

Oh, veo que al menos tiene el valor de reconocerlo

Sabe, yo no le veo nada de malo a esto

¿cómo que no?!!! Esa mujer te esta manipulando para poder destruir nuestro clan!!

Eso es falso (se levanta de su asiento y afirma con fuerza)

En serio, ¿y por que mas lo haria?

Ella no quiere ser una asesina, me atrevo a decir que me ama

Eso crees tu, pero esta bien, te dejare seguir con tu cuento de hadas, solo si yo mismo compruebo que lo que dices es cierto

¿cómo haria eso?

Traela, me gustaria charlar con ella, para asegurarme de que no te esta utilizando

Gracias por la oportunidad, pero le aseguro que no me utiliza

Eso prefiero decirlo yo

Si eso es todo me retiro

Creeme kaiba, lo hago por tu bien

Eso no lo dudo

Al otro día, Seto llego con Blanca al alberge, fueron a donde un vigia para consultar el paradero del lider, este le indico el patio, lugar en el cual ellos se conocieron, se prestaban a ir a ese lugar , cuando el guardia de improviso golpeo en la nuca a Seto, dejandolo inconciente. Al despertar, se dio cuenta que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estan atados a un especie de muro, enfrente del, Blanca con las manos atadas y arrodillada a sus pies, detrás de ella todos los ancianos del clan estan reunidos, observando con antorchas en sus manos. Sale de tras del grupo lexter con una gran hacha de plata en sus manos, mira fijamente a los ojos a Seto.

- lamento que esto sea asi, pero es lo que corresponde, no puedo arriesgar la seguridad del clan, por tu sentimentalismo

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VAS A HACER?!

Es nuestro deber salvar a los nuestros de posibles engendros asesinos, procreados, por esta cazadora (habla uno de los ancianos cubiertos por capuchas y con antorchas en mano)

¿qué? ¡¿de que mierda hablan?!

Tu me dijiste que ella no queria matarnos, ¿no es asi?, sin embargo aunque ellas no nos mate, sus hijos lo haran, debemos prevenirnos de eso

TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO! Dejala en paz, por favor (baja la mirada en son de suplica)

Lo lamento kaiba, asi son las reglas

No te preocupes Seto, no es tu culpa que esto ocurra, lo sabia desde un principio, que debia acabar asi, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo, no lo olvides, por favor

Blan..Blanca, ...(su voz se entrecorta debido a las lagrimas que comienzan a caer por sus mejilas) yo..tambien te amo

Muchas gracias Seto, adios

Lexter eleva el hacha sobre blanca, mientras esta baja su cabeza, sabiendo lo que vendria, un golpe rapido, un golpe limpio, no sufrio ese es un consuelo, para el joven que observaba como la mujer que amaba era decapitada por los suyos.

El tiempo paso, lexter murio y el joven Seto Kaiba tomo el lugar como lider del clan, nunca la olvidaria, nunca la olvidado. La costumbre de los clanes es quedarse con las cabezas de sus enemigos como premio, pero los ancianos del clan decidieron entregarle la cabeza de Blanca a Kaiba cuando este asumio el puesto, de esa forma pudo darle una sepultura digna, en el mausoleo de su padrastro, donde todos los meses va a dejarle orquideas blancas, lirios blancos, siempre una flor de cada especie de color blanco, en honor de la joven.

(fin del flash back)

kaiba, seguia en la misma posicion, pero ya no lloraba, se levanto del escritorio y observo por la gran ventana detrás de su escritorio..

shun, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi, en especial con el sobrino de Blanca

to be continued...


	9. ¿quien es Minamino?

capitulo 9

¿quién es Minamino?

La oscura noche entregaba a sus hijos el brillo de su astro, dandole un tenue color rojizo a su brillo, la sangre derramada en el suelo, mientras en un rincon de de la habitacion, su hijo mas preciado lloraba cubierto del liquido carmesi, aquel día 30 de noviembre, la avaricia paso sobre la amistad para establecer la discordia, la sangre, la traicion...

Lexter Phoenix, una gran cria de vampiro saldria por primera noche a cazar solo, el unico hijo del vampiro nostrus y la humana javiera, una criatura unica en su especie, el hijo de un vampiro y un humano, humano durante su vida pero al beber el liquido color vino de algun mortal pasaria a un estado superior la inmortalidad de los hijos de la noche. Caminaba por los enredados caminos del bosque, para dirigirse a una aldea vecina , para conseguir aquello que tanto deseaba, silencio, el cruel sonido de la vida apagada, eso oia, luego oleria la carne quemada y la sangre derramada. Se sintio atraido por esa sensacion y decidio explorar aquella callada penumbra... muerte se podia sentir a kilometros, las casas incendiadas, los cadaveres quemados o destrozados, ningun sobreviviente, excepto uno, penso al oir una queda vo, un dulce niño de solo 5 años clamando a su madre, madre que yace bajo el fuego. Lexter supone que eso es obra de algun grupo de bandidos, ya que eso se daba mucho en esa region, aldeas completas saqueadas y luego masacradas, aun asi sentia que eso era obra de algun ente mas poderoso. Se acerco al niño y como si nada de eso le impactara y fuese un día cualquiera consulta al pequeño:

-oye tu, ¿qué carajo paso aquí? (lo mira casi con odio)

(silencio nuevamente)

maldito bastardo, deja de mirar a ese pedazo de carne quemada que llamas mama, dime que paso aquí

no seas tan duro con el pequeño (de los arboles se oye una voz grave y profunda denotando respeto pero dejando ver lo joven que era)

¿a caso tu eres responsable de esto?

Si, algun problema

Si hay uno, yo venia a comer y vos te cagaste a medio mundo, ahora ven aca para patearte el estupido trasero por dejarme en ayuno (decia mientras le sacaba la lengua a los arboles)

Pues si tienes hambre come a ese insecto (refiriendose al niño)

Mmmm... ¿se puede saber quien eres? (mira al niño)

... quiero a mama, señor traiga a mi mami

oh, puta la mierda pa linda, te pregunte tu nombre huerfanito

me llamo juan perez (NA: super original el nombre ¬¬)

¿qué? Pretendes que coma a un huerfano y mas encima sudamericano (NA: lexter es un vampiro europeo arribista, discriminador y rascista, un ejemplo a la sociedad, notese el sarcasmo)

arribista salio el infante (dice el arbol, osea el tipo detrás del arbol)

ya muestrate bastardo

como quieras (sale de los arbustos un hermoso zorro plateado, como del tamaño de un hombre joven con ojos amarillos) dime gran ...sujeto, ¿quién eres?

Soy lexter Phoenix, hijo del vampiro nostrus, ¿y tu?

Soy zoe Minamino, hijo del licantropo kitsune yoru.

Bien, asi que...¿me lo como?

Supongo que viniste a iniciarte igual que yo, asi que debes hacerlo

Pero comer un huerfano ¿sirve?

Porque no, es un humano igual

Si, pero ¿un huerfano? Y mas encima sudaca (NA: que conste que hice a lexter el ser mas despreciable de la tierra, por mi ya le hubiese clavado una estaca)

Mira, la cosa aquí es que te comas a alguien y el unico vivo es este, asi que cometelo

Oh...bueno como sea, al menos sera util para algo, niño! Ven aquí

El vampiro se hizo vampiro reconocido por el clan de su padre, ahora que ya tenia edad debia hacerse cargo de el clan, lo mismo ocurria con el licano, su deber era formar familia y gobernar el clan. Claro esta que ambos seres se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y esto le agradaba a sus clanes, ya que era muy beneficioso para la relacion vampi-licano, que los futuros lideres se llevasen bien, asi pasaron los años y los lideres se formaron y debieron buscar descendencia. La vision arribista de lexter le llevo a secuestrar a la hija de un embajar sueco, con la cual se caso, según las leyes de los humanos, teniendo un hijo varon, tal como el queria, pero este no nacio con el gen de vampiro, asi que dos años despues tuvieron otro hijo, y este si poseia el tan preciado gen, convirtiendolo en una cria de vampiro, lamentablemente su mujer murio de cancer dos años despues, criando casi solo a sus hijos. El caso de Minamino fue distinto, durante el día era humano y llevaba una vida semi normal, asi que un día en la universidad donde estudiaba botanica conocio a una estudiante mas joven llamada shiori, dos años despues se casaron y tuvieron un hijo varon, nacido como licano.

Su vida durante el trayecto en que formaban familias era asistir a sus respectivos clanes y buscar a mas de su especie que necesitaban un hogar, un clan. Un día entre copas los amigos idearon una idea, y como dije entre copas, botellas, garrafas y barriles se ideo la idea de unir a los clanes y formar un gran clan, el clan de licanos y vampiros. Luego de unos meses desaciendose de la oposcion y ganandose partidarios a la causa el clan se unio, el gran clan estaba unido, pero existia un inconveniente, quien lideraria al clan. Cada especie aclamaba al suyo, y esto quebranto la debil union de que existia, un conflicto interno mayor comenzo a crecer, amparado por el consejo de ancianos de cada bando. Minamino y Phoenix, olvidaron su amistad y la sed de poder les hervia la sangre, conspiraciones, enredadas patrañas eran tejidas, atentados asesinatos en la oscuridad de la noche, ningun acuerdo, mucho conflicto.

La avaricia paga mas que una etnica bien construida, el poder vale mas que un amigo, te ciegas con el triunfo con las falacias que meten en tu mente, con las patrañas y alabanzas que introducen como inyeccion a la medula, los miles de animales rastreros que solo quieren usarte como titere, un consejo que te dan los hombres de aconsejan a tu padre, al lider, al gran lider que tu quieres ser. Los ancianos te dan una idea, delatalo, esa frace suena fuerte en su conciencia, si tuviera, ya no es mas que un animal sediento de poder, ¿qué hara con ese anciado poder? Nada, no es de el, solo le pertenece a los que te posicionaron aquí, porque fuiste debil, estupido, desleal, manipulable cual animal herido e ingenuo. Los ancinos te dijeron: " si quieres enorgulleser a tu padre y a tus ancestros, entrga al licano a los cazadores, con el muerto nadie se interpndra ante ti" "parecera incluso que murio como heroe, acabando con el peligro que amenaza el clan, pero muriendo en el intento" "nadie puede decir que fue tu culpa" "es perfecto"

. Le dijiste a Minamino que un licano era perseguido por cazadores, el fue a rescatarle, pero nunca penso en que los cazadores le habian tendido una trampa, no solo te basto con matarlo, sino que ademas viste como lo asesinaban frente a su casa, frente a su familia, frente a su hijo.

10 años despues el regresa a cobrar venganza de los cazadores, la familia cygnus, pero descubre que ellos fueron avisados por ti (NA: si alguien no se acuerda es la conversacion que sostiene el padre de hyoga y shuuichi en el capitulo "rosas licanas") ahora, tu estas muerto, por tu propia estupides, fuiste emboscado por otro grupo de cazadores y por tu torpeza se diezmaron las filas de vampiros, dejaste a un joven preparado y este fue colocado como lider por el consejo de ancianos, ¿qué hacer? ¿en quien cobrar venganza? Por tu avariacia el que pagara el precio de tu crimen sera tu heredero, el que sufrira el justificado rencor del joven Minamino, sera tu hijo. ¿cómo es posible que lo unico que hayas dejado despues de morir haya sido muerte, destruccion y sufrimiento?

Me alegro de que estes muerto, porque sino, no hubieses bastado para poder desquitarse contigo, somos tantos lo que queremos destruirte, pero ni siquiera para eso fuiste sensato, moriste antes de pagar por tus crimenes, dejando que un inocente pagara por ellos. Yo no cobrare venganza en tu hijo, no lo merece, pero hay otros. Existe uno que no descansara hasta que el alma de tu hijo se despedace.

Espero estes feliz tu legado de soberbia y narcisismo a destruidos vidas inocentes. Shuuichi, shun, hyoga, blanca, yo...

To be continued


	10. el vampiro que llevas dentro

capitulo 10

el vampiro que llevas dentro

Una vez al filo de una lugubre noche, mientras descansaba boca abajo sobre el enorme sillon, tuve un sueño que abria mil puertas a mil preguntas sin respuesta. Porque a de soñar alguien que no a de dormir, no logro comprender, yo no duermo sin embargo soñe, de noche soñe contigo...

Estabas sentado en mi cama, desnudo, con la cabeza baja y llorando, eso supuse al ver como pequeñas gotillas caian desde tu rostro al suelo, tu cabello revuelto notaba como si recien despertases o recien descansases. Sollozabas casi sin consuelo, levantabas levemente la cabeza para verme, luego la bajabas y seguias derramando lagrimas. ¿por qué?, alcanzaste a decir, ¿por qué juegas conmigo de esta forma?. Yo no dije nada, pero como si alguien me hubiese posesionado, siento mi voz diciendo, yo no e jugado contigo, solo e cumplido lo que tu querias, aunque hubiese querido gritar y consolarte, decirte que yo no era el que hablaba, seria inutil, pues, el que hablaba era yo, mi verdadero yo. Me di cuenta, tarde pero lo note a tiempo, que aquello no era un sueño, yo estaba parado frente a mi cama, donde tu desnudo sentado estabas, mirandote, observando como tu alma se quebrantaba ante lo que habia sucedido hace un rato, ante lo que te habia hecho.

Las imágenes circulaban atroces por mi mente ya perturbada, como te habia sacado del hospital, como te habia cargado hasta mi departamento, cuando te recoste en mi cama, y cuando...cuando...hice lo que hice, arrebate de ti aprovechandome de tus sentimientos hacia mi, cuantas lagrimas, sollozos y dolor, gemidos, gritos, sangre...

La imagen ante mi se completo, no solo eras tu frente a mi desnudo llorando, tambien eras tu sentado sobre un charco de sangre, sobre mis sabanas verdes, sangre que provenia solamente de ti. ¿qué te hice?, dimelo, que no puedo creer lo que veo, realmente te tome con tanta brutalidad, me aproveche de ti... hyoga hablame, aunque sea con odio, pero demuestrame que estas bien, que no tome lo que tanto temo haberte arrebatado, no puedo consebir que haya destruido con tanta alevosía, con tanta alegria, haya destruido lo que por mi sentias.

-hyoga ..hablame por favor (dije sintiendo que mis propias lagrimas caian por mis mejillas)

- (levantaste la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo viera tus ojos) ..dime, que eres el shun que yo amo, dime que eres el y no otro

Se que soy debil, pero quien no lo seria en esa situacion. No pude mas, comence a llorar desconsolado y me arroje a sus brazos suplicando su perdon, arrodillado frente a el, llorando sobre su torso desnudo, abrazandole, firme pero no dolorosamente, intentando que se quedara conmigo, que fuera de nuevo hyoga, no lo que yo habia hecho con el. Aunque lloraba fuertemente, mi llanto aumento, al sentir susmanos sobre mi cabeza acercandome y si era posible, aun mas contra el, dandome a entender que me habia perdonado, aun en esos momentos, el me demostraba cuanto me queria, aunque el lo hacia para calmarme, eso solo hacia que el dolor punzante en mi pecho, que la daga de la culpa maldita se clavase mas en mi, hasta atravezarme por completo. Te amo, sin importar que, te amo. Me dijiste, mientras mi corazon destruido, se rompia en mil pedazos, ya no lo podia soportar, solo queria morir, pero no lo haria, si estando a tu lado tu eras feliz, te juro que mi inmortalidad terminara cuando tu mueras, te prometo que de tu lado no me ire, sin importar que, yo no te abandonare...

La habitacion oscura ocultaba en sus sombras un ser de plata viva, recostado sobre una enorme cama de lujosa procedencia, inconciente sobre ella, con heridas y cicatrices, con carne viva, y sangre a la vista, una batalla en donde salio perdedor, era la causante de aquel desenlace. Frente a la cama, en un enorme escritorio, descansaba otro ser mitologico, un alto y fino especimen de vampiro, una criatura de la noche, tenia sus ojos azul profundo puesto sobre el plateado zorro, vigilando, velando cuan fiel amante el sueño de la plateada criatura. El porte alto del vampiro se levanta de su letargo para quedar a contraluz del enorme ventanal detrás de su precencia. Mostrando el porte educado, orgulloso y aristocrata del joven empresario, el mas joven presidente de una corporacion, el joven Seto Kaiba. Su paso erguido se dirije a su cama ocupado por un licano de la raza kitsune, sentandose en la orilla de esta, aprecia a la luz del astro plateado el rostro angelical de su hijo mas querido, el mas apreciado dentro de los licanos, por su porte majistral, por su seductora figura y su astuta mente, el ojos dorados mas hermoso y perseguido desde la era de los demonios. Todo aquel que sabia algo de mitologia conocia la leyenda del zorro plateado, del licano kitsune, el tan conocido Yoko Kurama. Nadie habia podido derrotarlo, ni hablar entonces de capturarle, sin embargo alli yacia, cuan animal moribundo, cuan doncella en peligro, sobre la cama del lider vampiro.

La historia comienza, cuando cierto joven de cabello rojizo ingresa a la oficina del lider vampiro, esa tarde.

-( la puerta era asotada tras un joven vestido de uniforme) kaiba!! Necesito hablarte

(el joven tras el escritorio, mira concentrado su laptor y sin mirarle dice) mm..despues estoy ocupado

no me vengas con ese cuento, esto es urgente!! (se acerca con paso firme hacia el escritorio)

mmh..a ver, que me es mas importante, el niño caprichoso (mira a shuuichi) o la bolsa de londres (mira su laptor) bueno la bolsa no se pondra a llorar sino la tiendo de inmediato, asi que... habla (cierra la laptor se quita los anteojos y mira Minamino esperando respuesta)

hare como si hubiese escuchado eso, vengo porque me entere que hyoga, el cazador esta con shun y tu lo permites! Que clase de lider eres sino destruyes las amenazas del clan!!!

Mm.. porque se me hace que esto ya lo discutimos, mira pendejo yo se que es mas provechoso para el clan, asi que el día que puedas cuidarte solo discutimos sobre el clan, de acuerdo?

Si seras hijo de...mira bastardo, 1 no me trates de pendejo solo tienes 7 años mas que yo, 2 yo se cuidarme solo y 3 ¡DEJA ESOS PINCHES PAPELES Y PRESTAME ATENCION! (NA: me salio livianito de carácter el chiquillo)

(se levanta del sillon y se sienta en el escritorio frente a shuuichi) soy todo tuyo

U///U no me jodas quieres

(sonrie picaramente, al ver el sonrojo en el menor) mira shuuichi, si dejo que shun tenga a hyoga en su casa es simplemente porque no considero a cygnus una amenaza para el clan

pero si es un cazador, no lo puedes no considerar una amenaza para el clan

shuuichi, se muy bien los problemas que tienes contra hyoga y shun, pero lo que hayan hecho sus familias no es su culpa

( con los ojos vidriosos mira a kaiba) son los asesinos de mi padre

no, ellos no lo son, talvez es cierto que sus padres son los culpables de ese crimen, pero no puedes culparlos a ellos por eso

(mira el suelo, ocultando su rostro al castaño) quiero venganza, pero no puedo llevarla a cabo

( se baja del escritorio colocandose de pie frente a Minamino, toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo eleva hasta encontrarlo con su propia mirada)es mejor asi, no es bueno que manches tus manos con sangre inocente, por un incidente del pasado

( deja caer su cabeza contra el pecho de kaiba) pero que es lo que debo hacer, no puedo tomar venganza ¿qué hago en memoria de mi padre?

Porque no mejor lo enorgulleses, honra su memoria

(empuja a kaiba con violencia contra el escritorio, y retrocede de un salto) ¡si quiero honrar a mi padre debo defenestrarte! Kaiba ¡te reto a una batalla por el liderazgo del clan!

No seas tan impulsivo, no es necesario que hagas esto (repetia como si fuera un argumento ya muy repetido y monotono)

Hace dos años que conocia a shuuichi, y la verdad es que cada conversacion que tenian terminaba en shuuichi retandolo a una batalla, al principio a Kaiba le parecia divertido en un principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo, estos arranques le estaban colmando la paciencia. El motivo que lo conocio, fue que un día la madre del pelirojo, Shiori, lo trajo a su oficina, con la idea de presentar, al leyendaria zorro plateado, al lider del clan, Minamino lo miro fijo, lo saludo y luego le grito que lo retaba a una batalla, Seto solo rio a mas no poder al ver al pequeño siendo rependido por su madre, por aquel arranque tan poco cortes.

En fin, ahora se encontraba en la misma situacion que tantas veces ya se le habia presentado,pues bien, la situacion aparecia asi, shuuichi lo reta furico, kaiba le dice "No seas tan impulsivo, no es necesario que hagas esto", luego shuuichi se transformaba en zorro, kaiba saca sus colimillos y garras y repite la misma frase trillada de recien, luego shuuichi se le lanzaba como siempre y Seto lo golpea un par de vez, lo muerde cuando el otro pretende rasguñarlo, y posteriormente lo lanza contra una de las paredes donde el zorro queda inconciente. Pero esta vez Kaiba nota que el ataque fue mas fuerte que otras veces, ya que diversas desgarraduras surgen de sus ropas, mientras que la sangre brota del licano plateado, la fuerza del ataque se hizo sentir con mas fiereza al parecer provocada por las situaciones actuales. La culpa no tardo en venir y el joven vampiro llevo al derrotado licano a su casa, o mejor dicho a su mansion, a descansar y curarle las heridas.

El joven descansaba tranquilo en la cama del mayor, ahora curado de sus heridas y restablecido en su condicion de humano, se veia tranquilo, habia que reconocer que sus rasgos finos y su blanca piel era muy hermosa, en contraste de su cabello rojizo, eso pensaba el joven Kaiba mientras le observaba, sentado en su cama , pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora debia pensar como solucionar los conflictos que tenia con los ancianos del clan, que por motivos que ya suponia estos se habian enterado que el cazador era amigo del hijo del antiguo lider del clan, y a Kaiba lo tenian con la soga al cuello, ya que sino mataba al cazdor, ellos se encargarian de matarlo a el y a quien se interpusiera en su camino, lo cual iba dirijido a shun y a el, debido a la relacion previa del joven Kaiba con la familia cygnus.

Kaiba estaba cansado, hace mucho que no dormia, con esto de ser presidente de una corporacion y ser autosuficiente y trabajolico, no dormia mucho, sin mencionar que siendo vampiro, su ciclo de sueño estaba distorsionado, asi que trabajaba de noche y dormia de día, pero debido a que tenia que tratar, quisiera o no, con los accionistas , tenia que estar despierto tambien de día, ya era de madrugada y el sol salia, asi que estando recostado en su cama alli se quedo dormido, sin notar que lo hacia al lado del joven Minamino.

El mediodia llego con sus rayos entrando por los enormes ventanales, molestando a los bellos durmientes, shuuichi tenia un rayo justo en sus ojos, asi que se movia de un lado a otro acomodandose, se movio a su izquierda y topo con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, pero no se dio cuenta de con que topo, tenia algo de frio, porque aunque habia sol estaban en pleno mayo, asi que el sol cai casi sin calentar, se acerco a una fuente de calor que tenia cerca, acurrucandose cual gato al lado de esta, pero esta fuente se movio, recostandose de lado frente a el, no le tomo importancia y se acerco mas contra el , pero sintio algo extraño, sintio como la superficie en la cual tenia apoyada su cabeza se movia, alli noto que su almohada respiraba. Abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de seto kaiba, descansando sin preocupaciones, durmiendo pacificamente y muy a gusto, con el joven pelirojo en su pecho durmiendo. Shuuichi, sentia algo de pena, y no queria despertar a Kaiba y que dar en esa embarzosa situacion, asi que ,se comenzo a mover despacio tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del vampiro, pero cada movimeinto que hacia lo detenia pensando que kaiba se despertaria, asi que en resumen no se movio, casi nada, termino dandose cuenta que le seria mas favorable que kaibase despertase primero, ya que el sigilosamente se moveria sin mas, o simplemente lo despertaria, asi que decidio darle la vergüenza a seto y ser el, al que debian despertar. Se apego mas a kaiba y siguio durmiendo.

To be continued...


End file.
